robert imagen de alicornio
by riguto12345
Summary: desde pequeño tuvo que afrontar la soledad pero con una pizca de esperanza de un amigo ya dejado, supo que fue el convertirse en broni y el de tener amigos pero por desgracia no duro mucho por el simple error cometido por una pequeña ser purpura de otro mundo, que catastrofes y salvaciones traera esto a nuestro mundo y equestria
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que les guste, soy algo nuevo, tratare de mejorar y llevar esta historia hasta el final, Critiquen todo lo que quieran pero sin insultos.**

Días de escuela

La vida no es facil, los caminos a elegir son muchos pero mi niñez me enseño muchas cosas y de esa manera segui hasta la eded que tengo ahora 15...pero hagamos un recuento de las cosas para que me conozcáis

Mi niñez no fue ni las mas bella ni las mas difícil. A la edad de 7 comenzaba una etapa de mi vida la cual seria marcada con odio y una pizca de aprendizaje.

Esa época fue dolorosa, mucha violencia involucrada junto con insultos de aderezo, los niños podían ser tan crueles para dejarte marcado por una quemadura india, hasta juntarse en grupo en insultarte y golpearte. Siendo yo el mas pequeño y débil junto a unos maldecidos que tenían hasta 2 años mas que yo.

Era una de las cosas que mas odie, pero también las que nunca olvidare por que me enseño mucho. Uno, solo uno de ellos igual de perdido y acorralado, fue mi primer y mejor amigo el cual me ayudaba a afrontar las crueldades de la niñez.

Juegos e imaginación, entre nosotros se encontraba hasta el pensar que había una base secreta de los hombres de negro en medio de los casilleros al lado de los baños hasta el punto de jugar a la guarida debajo de las escaleras que se dirigían al comedor, juegos los cuales nunca nos aburríamos y seguíamos una y otra vez con la felicidad pegada en la cara a pesar de que nosotros teníamos un cruel destino al volver a clases junto a todos los otros compañeros.

Era triste la verdad, por que junto a la ignorancia y cubico modo de pensar de los adultos me hizo perder a mi mejor amigo .. con el quien mas me divertía que para ellos el era solo un "enfermo" un "estúpido".. Pero "Desde cuando la imaginación es un crimen, En que mundo los peligrosos somos los abusados y no los agresores son las víctimas de los raros" era tan estúpido... pero por desgracia en este mundo existen leyes que nos rigen de una manera que muchos desconocen, incluyendo.

El modo de pensar de ellos, envolvió a mi compañero con una sanción a grandes rasgos, mi amigo….. Matías fue expulsado de mi escuela.

Esos dos años fueron inolvidables, aunque éramos dos idiotas, pero la niñez tuvo que acabarse y el mundo siguió girando a la dirección que siempre debe ir.

Yo con la edad de 9 años en un curso en que la mayoría era mayor que yo, tuve que afrontar las crueldades otra vez solo.

Mis padres repetían cada vez que llegaba sangrando o llorando a su regazo, " tienes que defenderte", "dales una paliza" pero la verdad no sabia la manera de golpear a esos tipos ya que uno mientras me tomaba de los brazos, los otros me golpeaban hasta dejarme en el suelo sin poder levantarme.

A la edad de 12 todos los caminos a elegir se vieron involucrados nuevamente conmigo, y comencé algo como una "nueva vida".

Mis compañeros fueron diferentes y los malnacidos pocos. Era uno de los de mejor calificación y trataba siempre de llevar una relación amigable con mis profesores.

Una de las verdades que yo tenia en cuenta era que mis padres me querían mucho y que siempre querían lo mejor de mi pero con una magia la cual no llegaba a mi razonamiento, la cual llegaba a temer, siempre, no importa como, ellos tenían una pizca de razón en casi todas sus palabras " No importa donde vayas, siempre habrá gente molesta".

Los cursos de quinto básico a octavo básico fueron los mas molestos de mi vida, lleno de amores no correspondidos y equivocaciones sin una posibilidad cual retroceder.

Y ya con la edad de 14, comencé la pubertad y el inicio de la etapa llamada Enseñanza media de la escuela.

Por primera vez en mi vida hubieron personas a las cuales yo podía llamar compañeros o amigos de confianza además de uno en mi niñez. Fue la segunda vez en la que pude disfrutar sonreír junto a otros al tener una amistad.

No recuerdo en que mes o día, solo se que ante mi se presento una mirada a lo inesperado nuevamente. La tal llamada Lauren faust una de las creadoras de mi niñez junto a la mansión Foster y otros, hiso una serie nueva la cual me llamo la atención por su peculiar esfuerzo y elección por los personajes, La llamada serie My Little poni : friendship is magic.

Al principio pensaba que era como una broma pero al final de todo no era lo que parecia, pero al finall llego el dia en que se presento frente a mis ojos. Era algo nuevo, miraba y analizaba los capítulos los cuales cada vez eran mejores y me dejaban atrapado mas en la historia. Me di cuenta del fruto de este trabajo el cual de vez en cuando me sacaba unos aplausos de grandeza.

La sorpresa llego al descubrir que yo no era el único, existía los llamados bronies, Gente la cual eran fan de la serie my Little pony Frienship is magic, Nunca supe que habian alocados que se interpusieran entre lo raro y lo mas raro, aunque uno de ellos era yo.

Hasta tenia un amigo en mi escuela que era bronie.

Feliz y agradable razón para volver al lado del camino que e creado al pasar los años, las aventuras que e pasado son irremplazables junto con mis nuevos amigos…

Y ahora con la edad de 15 en la actualidad, meramente soy feliz dirigiéndome a la escuela.

Mis enseñanzas se decían pocas pero la verdad son muchas, mi caracter variante y mi modo de pensar unico. Me considero una persona que se adapta rapido al cambio y eso me a ayudado a adaptarme y no a reemplazar mis gustos por los de siempre, me gusta lo raro y la ley la cual me rijo es la ley que mas me gusta... "el beneficio propio es algo unico, pero tambien son la felicidad la cual comparte"

-hola Robert, ¿le diste un ojo al video que te envié?- Dice Alex mientras me tomaba de la espalda con su brazo derecho.

-Hola Alex y las respuesta es si, aunque fue cruel pero odio a los gatos y verlos caerse fue muy chistoso- Decía yo mientras entraba al portón de entrada a la escuela

-Hola Robert, Hola Alex- Decían Ignacio y Lucas al unísono, saliendo detrás de la puerta de entrada.

-ojaiyo- decía Leonard mal pronunciando, saliendo detrás de Ignacio y Lucas.

-Holas- Decíamos todos intercambiando saludos en la puerta de entrada de la escuela

Suena timbre (comienzo de clases)

-Vamos no quiero llegar después del profesor, el profe Williams es un cascarrabias-decía yo mientras todos asentían.

-Ok, vamos.

**termina acá por que quise así necesitamos un punto de interes para algo y solo se me ocurrió para acá por que tenia sueño, si le gusta, tratare de poner no en uno sino e la vez pero depende de ustedes y mi condición mental :/**


	2. direccion equivocada

**hola otra vez , parece que según mi animo, subi dos y no uno, espero que les guste este, tratare de mejorar, abierto a criticas sin insultos**

Dirección equivocada

Al comienzo de clases y con una increíble imaginación para crear dibujos deformes (según mi opinión), mientras el profesor daba los ejercicios en la pizarra, yo me desaburria tirando línea tras línea.

-Wow Robert, tienes un increíble talento para dibujar- Decía Lucas mientras dirigía su mirada a mi deforme dibujo.

-Claro, tanto talento- Dije yo sarcásticamente.

-Pero mira que hermoso dibujo abstracto as hecho- Decía Alex quien se sentaba adelante mío y miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Que pesado- Decía yo mientras cerraba el cuaderno y sacaba otro el cual era de matemáticas para completar los ejercicios que había en la pizarra.

-Enserio Robert dibujas bien-Decía Lucas mientras el también sacaba su cuaderno.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales yo termine todo los ejercicios de matemáticas y saque nuevamente el cuaderno en el cual estaba dibujando.

-línea tras línea, línea tras línea- susurraba mientras junto a mi lápiz lanzaba rallas y deformaba aun mas el dibujo.

Sentía como Lucas me golpeaba con sus dedos mi hombro.

-¿Que quieres Lucas?

-Oye Robert, te propongo un reto- Decía Lucas mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba

-Que propones Lucas, te escucho.

-Dibujémonos nosotros en versión pony y lo publicamos en Facebook- Dijo Lucas eufóricamente.

Alex e Ignacio le tapaban la boca a Lucas para que no siguiera gritando.

Todos nosotros giramos nuestras miradas hacia la del profesor y tragaos saliva al ver como el profesor nos miraba de una forma discriminadora y como si el fuera un carcelero, el seria el encargado de elegir nuestro castigo.

Por suerte solo se sentó y siguió viendo la libreta.

-Uff, tuvimos suerte esta vez- dijo Ignacio quien volvía a sentarse en su pupitre- tu y tus ideas que te ponen eufórico Lucas

Después de un momento donde todos volvían a su tranquilidad volvió todo a mi

-Acepto el reto.

-Sabia que lo harías amante de retos Robert kun, esto será una competencia entre hermanos- Decía Lucas quien de un momento a otro se bajoneo-BUUU, tu tendrás ventaja Robert, si no me ganas te humillare el resto de tu vida-Exclamaba Lucas terminando su frase.

-¿Lo dices por que se dibujar en digital? –Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno la verdad si, no entiendo por que tus dibujos en digital parecen dibujos y a lápiz parecen rallas, es raro ¿No Lucas?-Decía Leonard entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Tienes toda la razón-Decían Lucas, Alex y Ignacio casi en rima.

-imbéciles, malditos , AAA- me lance hacia ellos y comenzamos la típica danza de la lucha sin necesidad de golpearnos pero riéndonos bastante.

Al pasar de las horas fueron las típicas riñas de amigos.

Cuando termino la escuela nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa, Era hora de cumplir mi reto, así que me puse manos a la obra.

Lo primero era cual raza seria, pero al final escogí ser un alicornio, por que en mi horóscopo pony siempre me salía algo relacionada con los alicornio, "Que irónico" pensé por un momento.

Eran las 21:04 horas cuando comencé a dibujar y haciendo la forma que quería, me demore casi 1 hora y después seguí con los colores y sombras con los cuales me demore 2 mas.

Era un alicornio con pelaje anaranjado rojizo, mi pelo y mis características faciales fueron un problema pero que gracias a mi esfuerzo pudo llegar a parecerse mucho a mi, el crin era de color plomo y mi cola larga y lisa, y mi tamaño era la de un pony normal, No lo quise hacer gigante ni tampoco pequeño, solo era del mismo tamaño que cualquiera de los ponis normales de la serie.

Cuando termine vi la hora, Eran las 1 de la madrugada, aprecie mi hermosa imagen ponificada y la publique en mi muro de Facebook. Se me ocurrió llevar una imagen impresa de el para mañana y que Lucas llore por burlarse de mis dibujos a lápiz. Cuando termine y lo recorte, lo deje en mi escritorio y guarde todos los cuadernos para la clase de mañana, al terminar me desvestí al punto de estar en boxers y me recosté en mi cama y dormí.

Al levantarme por causa del hermoso despertador celular el cual lo tome y di un fuerte apretón con un dedo al botón que decía rechazar para que terminara la tortura, me duche, me vestí, ordene mis cuadernos, y me lleve la imagen que estaba sobre el escritorio, di un gran estirón, y baje al comedor, desayune y me fui directo al colegio.

Aun no salía el sol completamente, la oscuridad junto a la luz de los postes de luz y el sonido de los autos pasar.

Sacaba de mi bolsillo trasero la imagen y la veía en dirección al sol.

-Jo Jo Jo con esto te humillare Lucas.

Se podía ver como el sol plenamente salía, como todo los días lo hace, lo veía atreves de mi dibujo el cual se transparentaban por el brillo.

Aun en el paradero tempranamente, mas solo yo y una mujer desconocida, mientras yo seguía observando la iniciación del día atreves de mi dibujo, el cual cada vez brillaba mas y mas, de una forma preocupante….como si algo se acercara.

Sentí como algo me electrificaba desde mis dedos hacia lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo, y comenzaba a caer.

-¿qué es esta sensación?- Dije mientras seguía cayendo.

*-rainbow, que haremos…No se donde a terminado a parar.

-twilight mejor salgamos, Celestia te espera.

-No le digamos a nadie de esto ¿okay?

-de acuerdo. Snif, Snif

-oye chico, reacciona por favor….. quédate aquí no vallas a la luz

Una voz de una mujer escuchaba mientras yo abría los ojos

-A que luz se refiere exactamente-Le dije levantándome y sacudiéndome-Me puede decir que me paso.

-Umm….bueno, es que..- decía mientras tragaba aire-Cuando te vi, estabas tomando un especie de dibujo.

-¿qué raro, dibujo….a verdad mi dibujo.

Comencé a buscar pero no estaba por ningún lado

-Espera que termine, niño, hey

-Ah discúlpeme, prosiga.

-tenias ese dibujo apuntando hacia un rayo de luz.

-Rayo de luz, ¿pero que eso no era el sol?.

- no se como decirlo pero, se veía mas bien como un rayo el cual se dirigía a ti, me quede atónita, al ver como se acercaba rápidamente y cuando lo vi chocar contigo…..o mas bien con tu dibujo, tu te desmallaste, pensaba que era algo malo y no sabia si aun estabas vivo, nunca había visto algo como eso.

-Wow me choco un rayo- era algo estúpidamente raro, si me hubiera chocado un rayo, ahora estaría rostizado pero lo peor que no hay nubes, como es posible.

-señora, ¿ha visto mi dibujo?.

-No se, nunca me concentre en el, capaz salió volando por la ráfaga de los autos.

Ahora la maldad que acumule solo para estrujársela en cara de Lucas se había ido, mi tan preciado dibujo ojala no termines en malas manos.

*twi mejor ….Celestia te esta esperando*

-AAAAUCHH.

Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza y escuchaba unos pequeños susurros pero no se de que.

-AA mi cabeza.

-Chico es mejor que vallas a un hospital o que vuelvas a casa, una persona a la cual le ah caído un rayo no tiene la suerte de estar casi intacto como tu, mejor descansa.

El dolor cesaba y volvía a escuchar normalmente.

-si creo que tiene razón.-Decía yo mientras tomaba mis cosas nuevamente y volvía hacia mi casa.

Ahora me falta un pretexto para poder quedarme, que me a caído un rayo no es muy convincente….. mmmmh ya.

Sacaba las llaves las colocaba y entraba a mi casa.

-Robert que haces acá, deberías estar en la escuela-Decía el padre de Robert, quien estaba viendo la tele.

-padre creo que no podre ir, necesito descansar, me desmaye en el paradero y ahora me duele todo, había una señora la cual cuido de mi mientras me recuperaba para levantarme-decía yo mientras me tomaba de la puerta como si no pudiera soportar mi peso y comencé el místico show de el niño enfermo solo que ahora era un joven que hacia mejor el trabajo de actuar.

Al terminar fui a mi cama y saque mi celular, les envié un mensaje a todos mis amigos para que avisaran que hoy no podría ir por una gripe de grado mayor.

Me recosté en mi cama y trate de reconciliar el sueño, que por suerte me acogió muy bien.

*-rainbow, que haremos…No se donde a terminado a parar.

-El que –dije

-twilight mejor salgamos, Celestia te espera.

- Respondan demonios, que demonios es la cosa que no saben adonde ira a parar.

-No le digamos a nadie de esto ¿okay?

-¡que cosa no le dirán a nadie, joder.

-de acuerdo. Snif, Snif

-….-

mi odioso celular con su odioso timbre sonó nuevamente.

-Déjenme dormir….

"party whith pinkie song"

-…Quien me llama a estas malditas horas…..demonios-

me levantaba de mi cama y tomaba el celular, observe detenidamente por un momento.

-te odio Lucas-Presionaba el botón de contestar….lo presionaba ….otra vez.

Por que demonios no sirve.. maldición celular, por que te haces de rogar ahora, ríndete y deja que mi dedo presione contestar….mi dedo….mi mano.

No lo podía creer mi mano ya no esta, pero en cambio era un…...¿casco?

**adios y espero que me vean otra vez, esta historia la hare si o si no importa que digan, sera la primera y sera tambien como aprendizaje para mi.**


	3. la respuesta de algo irracional

**hola otra vez, espero que les guste, seguire escribiendo. abierto a criticas sin insultos porfavor**

La respuesta a algo irracional

"era una broma, tenia que estar soñando".

me levante completamente y al hacerlo me fui directo al suelo, cuando trataba de pararme solo me desequilibraba y me dirigía directamente al suelo una y otra vez. No sentía mi pijama y tenia mas calor de lo común.

Me detuve, y me lance con mis piernas traseras hacia atrás para encontrar con la pared de mi habitación, la cual me ayudo a pararme y mantener el equilibrio, me dirigía hacia el interruptor y cuando encendí la luz quede atónito.

Ya no era un humano, mas bien era la viva imagen de un pony de my Little pony, y cuando me observe mas detenidamente no tenia nada de ropa y el pelo me chocaba con mi grandes ojos.

-No, por favor esto debe ser un sueño

Como era consiente del caminar, ahora me puse en cuatro patas tratando de mantener el equilibrio una tras otra.

"party whith pinkie song "

-…. Lucas

Tome mi celular con cuidado y lo puse sobre lo que ahora era un pie de equino, lo presione con uno de los extremos de mi casco y me lo puse en el oído.

-hola Robert, como estas, me habían contado que estas con un catarro de primera.

-…-Estuve en silencio y sin ideas de cómo explicarme como había terminado esto así.

-¿Robert estas?

-s.. Si, ¿que quieres Lucas?- respondí un poco seco

-La verdad, solo quería saber como estabas, yo y los demás estamos preocupados de que estuvieras mal…y además si te demoras, te superare en el dibujo, mientras mas tiempo estés en cama, podre superar mis expectativas y capaz ganar.

-El dibujo…yo ya lo he subido a Facebook, así que el reto termino.

-que mal, pensaba que aun no lo tenias, bueno para la próxima te ganare-Decía Lucas con un tono feliz pero a la vez desalentador-Adiós Robert, recupérate pronto.

-Gracias Lucas, adiós.

Alejaba el celular y lo dejaba arriba de mi escritorio.

En todo lo inentendible, y lo no razonable, solo había un camino para poder seguir y poder buscar una posible solución, y eso era lo que tenia mas claro, tenia que aceptar lo inentendible y buscar el por que de este.

Si ahora era un pony de una animación que según mi mundo es creado por una persona llamada Lauren faust, ahora tendría que descartar la imposibilidad de existencia de otros mundos, era mas que claro que esto era obra de otro y no de algo humano.

Fui rápidamente al baño, en el camino pude fijarme en lo solitaria que estaba mi casa lo que significaba que estaba solo, proseguí en ver como era exactamente mi apariencia, pero al verme un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente. Mi apariencia era igual a la del dibujo que cree aunque no se veía tan diferente a mi yo real. Eso significaba un gran trabajo de mi parte, pero pude fijarme de algo mas sorprendente, "Yo era un alicornio".

Era exactamente igual, con cuerno y alas mi crin color gris y mi pelaje anaranjado rojizo, era sorprendente el destino que se me concibió.

Las puertas de entrada de mi hogar estaban girando, mientras yo me encontraba en el baño observando detenidamente cada detalle.

Se podía escuchar susurros y pisadas desde el living y comedor , el cual me puso alerta, me asome por un instante para poder saber de quien se trataba.

No era nada mas y nada menos que mi madre y mi hermano pequeño el cual estaban dejando unas cosas en el comedor y ordenándolas en la cocina, mas no pude verme en la necesidad de correr derecho a mi habitación para no causar un escandalo.

Quien iba a creer que su hijo se convirtió en un pony caricatura, seria mejor si dijera que aun me sentía mal y no quería contagiarlos.

Me lleve todas mis confusiones y me encerré en la habitación.

-Robert, ¿estas despierto?-Decía la voz de mi madre la cual provenía de el comedor.

-s. Si, ¿que necesitas mama?-

-¿Te sientes mejor, Robert?-dijo cariñosamente.

-La verdad no mucho, aso que por favor dejadme descansar –Dije algo preocupado

-¿Mañana también planeas faltar?

-No lo se madre, dependerá de cómo me sienta

-bueno descansa porque es mejor que te recuperes pronto

-Gracias madre.

Depender de las mentiras no me agrada para nada, pero estas son para el bien de todos, y el mío.

Retomando el porque de mi transformación, con lo único que podía asociar este hecho extraño, era con otro evento extraño y el cual es el único que venia a mi mente "ese tal rayo que me hiso perder el conocimiento el cual tenia de objetivo mi dibujo"

Es raro transformarse en tu propia creación, pero esto me recordaba las paradojas de la vida, las cuales comienzas siendo tu y terminas siendo otro.

"Ese tal rayo, que me hiso transformarme" era lo único con lo que podía argumentarme, pero también es casi imposible de creer que un rayo allá salido en un día despejado, eso me dejaba tan desconforme, pero a la vez era la única pista que tenia para continuar.

Había recordado que los seres de esa serie tenían la magia en cada uno y podían usarla a través de sus cuernos, busque en internet lo cual se me hiso bastante difícil con unos cascos y no dedos. Los capítulos en los que twilight usaba su magia experimental, los días en que la usaba, las expresiones faciales, trataba de tomar nota de cada una y lo único que venia con ellas era la "Concentración" la cual era el único camino para poder usar magia.

Comencé por la mas básica, la cual era la levitación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, aun me seguía impresionando por estos acontecimientos, pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir. A los 10 minutos ya podía levantar todo mi escritorio y cada una de las cosas que estaban en el.

A los 15 minutos, ya podía tomar las cosas por separado y en el orden que me antojaba. A los 20 descanse y me propuse una nueva etapa la cual seria la de lanzar mi energía.

No podía creer lo fácil que era lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de energía y controlar la dirección en que iban y por cada que lanzaba la ultima se hacia mas grande, a la media hora de hacer esto ya podía lanzar mi energía en forma de un laser, pero lo que no me era de esperar es que este tomara un aura de color anaranjado rojizo.

Aunque creo que de esperar que en cada pony mágico, el aura de magia que uno produzca sea casi igual al de tu pelaje.

Cuando termine y el caos de mi habitación había cesado, tome otro rumbo y me propuse a solo limpiar mi habitación, pero con ayuda de la magia.

A las 2 horas de haber hecho todo el revoloteo de mi habitación y terminar de limpiar me sentía agotado, parecía que solo 2 horas eran el limite que podía usar mi magia hasta que me agotara.

Ya agotado de usar magia tome mi celular y vi la hora-23:56.

Ya era el momento donde todos comenzaba a dormir o encerrarse en sus casas a descansar.

*-..…- se sentía un arrollador sonido en mi oreja, pero que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

-Rainbow dash….

Eran voces de mujer, que me parecían conocidas

-Que haremos…

Se escuchaba aun mas claramente

-No se donde a terminado a parar-se escucha una voz rompiendo en llanto

ahí y solo ahí se me vino una clara solución a la tan e inconfundible paradoja, odiosa con su irracionalidad que me hiso aceptar el de que hay otros provocantes que no son solo los humanos.

-Twilight mejor salgamos, Celestia nos esta esperando.*

El por que yo ahora era un pony de una fantasía inexistente, era el por que a una solución irracional. La tan querida twilight sparkle y su amiga rainbow dash provocantes de mi transformación, la cual me tiene atrapado en mi habitación.

No importaba el monologo que siguiera después de esa repetitivas palabras.

Ahora solo quedaba una solución a mi problema y esa era la magia, la magia la cual me convirtió en esto y la magia es quien me ayudara a solucionarla. La magia la cual por una extraña razón me hiso llegar un rayo a mi en un mundo el cual nunca debía de visitar y me transformara con un hechizo el cual desconozco.

Que dirían mis amigos bronies al ver que me e trasformado en una de sus cuantas fantasías, era una de las preguntas que me hacia para cambiar mi modo de pensar, que diría mi familia…..que haría el gobierno…que harían los militares…..que harían los científicos.

Era pregunta tras pregunta las cuales me intrigaban cada vez mas.

Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar las cosas tal cual eran.

Ya eran casi las 12 cuando caí en sueño, pero no sin antes tener mis objetivos en claro.

Buscar una forma de que esta magia me ayude a solucionar lo que la pequeña pony morada de otro mundo comenzó.

**espero que les alla gustado, me ha costado bastante pero e logrado dar hasta ahora 3 cap sin que pase una semana, pero creo que estos dias estare ocupado, tratare de estar al dia con esta historia**


	4. el sedentario de la habitacion

**hola denuevo srry por demorarme pero lo hare si o si, si saben el porque de mis titulos que ahora comenzaran a ser raros, feliz por ustedes. ojala les guste, tratare de sacar otro pronto**

El Sedentario de la habitación.

Si ustedes vieran el dolor pasar por su vida como un regalo bien agradecido y a la vez merecido, estaría bien, pero la conjunto de maldiciones producidas por solo pensamientos malos no bastan para arruinarte. Las mentes débiles son las primeras en caer y las adaptables son las ultimas pero también cabe la posibilidad de que estas estén por un largo periodo hasta llegar a un cierto punto que casi es infinito.

La supervivencia del mas fuerte fueron y lograron demostrar una gran mayoría, pero la verdadera fuerza es establecida atreves de argumentos, ideales, inteligencia, perspicacia, paciencia, son muchas las cuales al unirlas te vuelven, una persona fuerte y un ser incorruptible.

La frase que me aseguro un buen futuro, o almenos que al pasar de lo años fue mejorando. "El futuro pertenece solo a aquellos que creen en la belleza de sus sueños" una frase esperanzadora que me hiso tener mis propios motivos por que seguir, poder construir mi vida nuevamente y llevarla a mi ritmo, tener amigos que me acepten como soy y una familia embellecedora, pero todo lo construido, se escribió en un papel tan largo como mis años cuentan, transparentemente y veloz la cual en solo un día se fue a un hoyo sin retroceso alguno, que sigue cayendo por un sendero con la luz perdida.

Es así como me sentía al despertar nuevamente una mañana de jueves día el cual mi madre, tocaba y tocaba la puerta preguntando por mi, mientras yo luchaba por un intento de salirme de mi trampa mortal llena de sabanas y cojines, con un cuerpo diferente el cual aun no diferenciaba derecha o izquierda.

Por mi cabeza no pasaba nada, de un instante a otro, aun parecía que estaba soñando pero era la triste realidad, mi yo aun seguía con un cuerpo, que por derecho es mío pero a la vez no soy yo.

Trataba de ordenar mi gran desastre mental para poder ingeniármelas y poder recibir unas condolencias y poder estar solo nuevamente otro día, pero lo cual seria difícil.

-Robert, levántate que ya son las 8, tienes que ir a la escuela

La verdad el mentir no estaba tan bien apegado a mi y me costaba llevarlo a cabo.

-Ya madre, me estoy vistiendo, me iré rápido-decía aun nervioso.

-deje tu almuerzo en el refrigerador para cuando llegues, no te olvides de comer y dejar el computador de lado.-decía madre con un tono regañadientes.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es actuar, y lograr hacerme con la soledad para poder tener un momento a solas con migo mismo, lo que difícilmente podría lograr.

Se escuchaba a mi madre tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas en el comedor mientras limpiaba.

Tenia que lograr un engaño rápidamente mientras ella estaba desconcentrada. Tome mis ropas, mi mochila y las guarde en los cajones, me asome, tome un par de zapatos con magia y hice un escenario el cual se pudiera escuchar como si alguien estuviera corriendo hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta, otra vez con magia y la cerré fuertemente con el objetivo de que se escuchara. Rápidamente y sin ninguna especie de sonido fui a mi habitación e hice mi cama, para luego tomar mi zapatos escolares y nuevamente abriendo el cajón, los guarde ahí.

Para mi no estaba la posibilidad de cerrar la puerta, ya que se suponía que no me encontraba acá, sino en la escuela.

Trate de pensar en algún lugar pero cada vez que pensaba en uno, me era inapropiado por el hecho de que las personas de afuera me descubrieran.

El único lugar que hasta ahora era seguro era mi habitación la cual, mi madre no tardaría mucho en entrar solo por el hecho de que ella es muy higiénica y limpia la casa de pies a cabeza, sin dejar alguna de lado.

Pensaba en algún método para que ella no me encontrara pero con mi cuerpo ni caería ni en el closet, ni detrás de las cortinas o debajo de mi cama. Era imposible poder buscar un lugar seguro sin que hubiera la posibilidad de que me descubrieran.

Comencé a pensar que algún hechizo de magia como los de twilight, me servirían para, pero no sabia como utilizarlos.

Los hechizos avanzados requieren algún tipo de pensamiento u objetivo a parte, los cuales yo no tenia y a diferencia de mi ella tuvo una tutora que le enseño y la bombardeo con libros.

No conocía la verdadera ciencia de la magia, pero lo único que sabia que en la forma que en este mismo instante tengo, puedo lograr algo mas que solo levitación y lanzar mi energía.

Comencé por sacar mi laptop y buscar por internet con el titulo de, "Uso de la magia".

Sonaba absurdo, pero la verdad es que atreves de los tiempos se a usado una cadena de copias de otras ideas y aunque sea una pequeña creencia, se pueden ver a través de mitos y otras cosas que el concepto de magia no variaría mucho.

Pude ver muchos tipos, algunos estúpidos como "magia de amor y como engañar, trucos el maguito", y otros bastantes convincente.

Me era difícil y lo único que podía hacer es buscar algún punto en que todos ellos estén conectados.

Leyendo pagina tras pagina y no entender era lo mas frustrante, pero debía seguir ya que si no sabia usar magia, estaría condenado y sin oportunidad alguna de volver a mi ida original.

"la magia, concepto de la mitología antigua, se dice que comenzó de las brujas en los rituales y en las sectas que adoraban a los dioses malignos, después se descubrió la magia blanca la cual era lo contrario y es mayormente sanativa y es la que lleva la contraria a la brujería".

Cosas así encontraba.

"La magia puede venir por rituales o llamados divinos elegidos por dioses. Se dice que en la antigüedad eran los escuchados por dios los únicos que podían usarla".

Que ironía, en el mundo de my Little pony los alicornios son considerados dioses, decía en mi mente con una mueca de un pequeño desprecio apegada en mi cara.

"Es la fuerza de concentración junto a la de creatividad y la insistencia la que produce la magia".

Era lo único que pude dar en conclusión de tanta búsqueda, la verdad uno no siempre confía en el internet pero la verdad era lo único que me quedaba, a no ser de que quisiera estar en una cama de autopsia en un hospital de la CIA o algo así para que vean mi cerebro o experimenten conmigo lo cual no quería.

Cerraba el laptop y comencé a reflexionar, la verdad me sentía atrofiado no podía entender el significado de lo que había dado a concluir.

Tome una hoja de papel y lápiz para centrarme en todos los puntos que me quedaban por solucionar, los cuales fueron 3 en los cuales estaban "mi familia", "mis amigos", y "el otro mundo".

Tres temas malditamente importantes y bañados de frustración y desesperanza lo cual en lo único en que no podía dejar de pensar era en "mi familia". Que haría si me escondo, ellos solo sufrirán pensando que me han secuestrado o cosas aun peores. Si me descubren, no podrían mantener por mucho el secreto y menos mi hermanito pequeño y tampoco quería que pensara que fui un rebelde que se fue de casa aun sabiendo que ellos no me han hecho nada malo.

Mientras yo daba vueltas y vueltas en mi desastre de habitación, pude percatarme y escuchar el sonido de pisadas las cuales provenían de la otra habitación cercana a la de mi hermanito la cual estaba al lado de la mía.

Asome mis ojos por el pequeño orificio de la cerradura y observe como mi madre acercaba su mano hacia la manilla y la giraba.

Entre en pánico completamente y mientras ella abría la puerta lentamente, yo realizaba la danza del equilibrio en dos patas manteniéndome detrás de la puerta la cual mientras se abría yo me escondía junto a ella.

-Uf este niño es un desastre, por que tiene que tener todo alborotado.

Yo aun seguía detrás de la puerta en dos patas pero aun mas apegado a al muralla.

-por favor no me vea, por favor no me vea, por favor -decía en mute pero con un grito bastante grande en mi cabeza.

Tragaba saliva cada vez que se acercaba a mi inconscientemente.

Mi madre limpiaba mi habitación de suelo a techo sin dejar ningún rastro de suciedad.

Cuando termino recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta la cual ella cerro dejándome a mi con la libertad de poder permanecer en la habitación solo.

Me lance a la cama tratando de calmarme. Tomaba aire por la nariz y la botaba por la boca cada vez mas tranquilo.

-almenos no me descubrió- susurraba sonriente

comenzaba a levantarme pero se escucho como alguien estaba entrando y gire al punto de estar del otro lado de la cama y caer para esconderme. Después trate de entrar bajo la cama lo cual fue difícil con mi cuerno y alas.

Estaba de lado, incomodo y aplastando mis alas cuando pude observar a mi madre entrar e ir directo al lado de la cama donde caí.

Asustado y a la vez furioso por el repentina llegada de mi madre.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-decía mi madre con un tono desafiante.

Creo que había pensado que era un ladrón o algo parecido. Tengo que tener cuidado con las pisadas y choque que hago con las pisadas ya que la brusquedad con las que se sienten son diferente a la de las manos y los pies al momento de escuchar el sonido.

Mi madre comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación mientras yo luchaba con mis alas las cuales al aplastarlas, mi musculo reaccionaba solo y se trataban de abrir por si mismas, en lo cual me encontraba en la desventaja de no haber practicado con ellas o almenos de cómo saber moverlas.

Mi madre se acerco nuevamente a la cama.

-Por favor que no me vea, que no se agache, que no tenga esa odiosa idea…Nooo-repetía en mi mente.

Mi madre se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-No, porque…por favor… quisiera ser invisible-Dije yo mientras veía como mi madre se agachaba a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos por terror.

Pero fue raro, aun no se escuchaba ningún grito desgarrador u otra parecida, abrí mis ojos y pude ver como mi madre aun agachada me miraba de un lado a otro.

Ella se levanta.

-Umm, que raro, juraba que había alguien.

Mi madre abandono mi habitación dejándome a mi solo y confundido.

-¿que no había nadie?- me dije a mi mismo confundido

Salí de debajo de la cama, me levante y me tome la barbilla.

-que raro-Me dije cuando levante mi pata delantera para sobarme mis alas las cuales me dolían mucho, pero al mirar mis patas no estaban.

Gire mi cabeza y tampoco estaba mi cuerpo, tome mi celular y trataba de ver mi reflejo a través de una pantalla negra, pero mi reflejo no estaba. Me percate de solo un minúsculo pero visible detalle, mi cuerno brillaba en señal de que estaba utilizando magia, pero ni yo fui consiente de cómo estaba utilizándola .

Trate de detener el flujo, pero cuando me di cuenta, había hecho algo mas grande de lo que podía imaginar. Ahora era posible de usar un nuevo hechizo y al anularlo pude sentir las diferencia de este con los otros. Este tenia un objetivo fijo, el cual tenia el solo propósito de hacerme invisible y al sentir la esencia de este pude entender de cómo las lecturas de internet tenían algo que era cierto.

"Como la concentración la creatividad para inventar el propósito de un nuevo hechizo y la insistencia ya que sin ella, uno antes de conseguirlo se rendiría estando muy cerca"

Aun no se de donde pude sacar este hechizo pero lo que tengo claro que al estar tan nervioso quise volverme invisible a los ojos de mi madre. Creo que la facilidad de hacerlo proviene de lo de ser alicornio.

-Vamos a probar-Dije susurrando

Me concentre en verme a mi mismo desapareciendo de a poco pero estando allí, que mi aura era la de alguien que otros no podían observar, pensé en tantas cosas como pude y active mi hechizo dejando fluir la magia a través de mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y me mire, no estaba lo que me puso feliz, tenia a mi hechizo en constante uso ahora mismo y tenia que probarlo en algo.

Mi panza rugió fuertemente.

-Ok estomago, tu mandas- me dije riéndome de mi un poco.

Observe la hora la cual marcaba las 11:20 horas.

Ayer no comí en todo el día por cansancio y hoy no quería permanecer así nuevamente.

Camine hacia fuera de mi habitación, camine por el pasillo, baje por las escaleras apegado al barandal, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Ahí estaba mi madre sentada viendo la televisión, en el living mientras yo me acercaba a abrir el refrigerador silenciosamente.

Logre sacar un jugo de naranja y pan. Comencé a pensar que mis hábitos alimenticios tenían que cambiar por que no se que me causaría algo con carne. Para mi suerte había una ensalada de lechugas la cual vertí un poco a mi pan y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación.

Una vez en mi habitación, anule mi invisibilidad, y ya alimentado y con mi apetito satisfecho era hora de pensar en que hare de ahora en adelante y si es necesario largarme y darles mi despedidas a mis padres o no?

**Gracias por leer, acepto criticas de cualquier tipo sin insultos, gustosamente las aceptare y tratare de mejorar mi forma de redactar.**


	5. ¿Seguridad de un techo?

¿Seguridad, en un techo?

Los pensamientos venían y se desvanecían, era raro, pocas veces me quedaba sin hacer alguna cosa, pero tipo de situaciones como esta, no las a afrontado ningún ser humano. Ninguno pensaría que de un día para otro, estaría en mi habitación con miedo a que me vieran, con imposibilidad de poder mostrarme, que no pudiera ir al colegio que no podía estar con mi familia, que no podía estar con mis amigos.

Mis amigos que solo hace un año, solo un maldito año pude comenzar a usar una frase tan reconfortante y hoy día viernes a las 13:45 horas, tenia que estar escondiéndome de mi madre, faltando nuevamente al colegio como el día de ayer.

-Faltaría poco para que los de mi escuelas comiencen a sospechar de por que no estoy y unos de mis compañeros venga o manden alguna carta-pensaba mientras me recostaba nuevamente en mi cama y sacaba mi laptop de el escritorio.

Fui a Facebook y deje en estado: perdón compañeros, no podre ir a la escuela en un tiempo que creo indeterminado.

Era lo único que podría hacer, almenos mañana seria sábado lo cual no hay necesidad de explicar ya que es fin de semana, pero ahí tendría que encargarme de que hacer con mi familia…..que suponía era lo peor.

Guarde mi estado y observe los mensajes, tenia unos 14 los cuales me sorprendieron ya que yo nunca e tenido tantos.

Las abrí de uno y pude observar lo que decían.

"Hey Robert, por que as faltado hoy a la escuela " día de ayer 17:45. Ignacio pozo Araya

"Hola, que a pasado Robert-kun, por que as faltado, fue aburrida la escuela si alguien con quien hablar de ponis" día de ayer 19:36. Lucas dash bey camarín

sonreí al leer esta ya que era claro quien era mi único amigo bronie aunque es un poco mas fanático que yo –Lucas, cuanto me haces reír-dije mientras me sacaba unas lagrimas acompañadas de una gran sonrisa.

Seguí leyendo.

"Hola Robert, te envió un mensaje desde el comando escuela, Responde, ¿estas bien?" Día de ayer mehawk

Leí todas hasta que no quedo ninguna y salí de Facebook antes que me llegara algún otro mensaje y se percataran de que estaba conectado.

-que buenos amigos son-Dije aun feliz pero esta vez sin llorar.

Cerré mi laptop la volví a poner en el escritorio y me volví a parar.

-dos horas y apenas e usado como 15 min de mi limite-me rasque la barbilla.

No sabia que hacer la verdad, tenia que aprender algún hechizo, pero desde que aprendí la invisibilidad, no se me ha venido nada a la mente.

-¡Eso, si machácalo!- decía una voz la cual obviamente era la de mi madre que se encontraba en el living.

Suspire-Debe ser su novela.

Comencé a recordar una vez que estuve con ella viendo la televisión hace casi 6 semanas, donde estaban dando su telenovela favorita la cual ni tenia ningún parecido a su genero elegido ya que parecía un programa de luchas, cada capitulo que veía con ella era una bruta pelea entre hombres los cuales peleaban por una mujer.

-¡Eso, tíralo por el balcón!

No sabia que demonios pasaba en el programa, pero por los gritos de mi madre, parecía interesante, pero eso de tirarlo por el balcón me hiso tener ganas de salir y tomar un poco de aire libre.

Use la magia y me diluí sobre mi una aura que pronto me volvió invisible.

Salí de mi habitación, pase por el pasillo y baje por las escaleras silenciosamente, tome un poco de aire y pase la cocina y pronto el living los cuales se encontraban de camino a la salida.

-Lánzalo de una vez, que muera ese pájaro picaron que te robo a la novia, hazlo caer-Gritaba eufórica mi madre mientras yo pasaba por el living observando su cara roja y la tele donde se veían dos tipos, forcejeando en un balcón con la típica mujer que los quería parar.

Fue chistoso el ver a mi madre así y al ver a esos tipos y la mujer me imagine la típica escena de: No, John no lo hagas, no era su intención, el no es culpable. O sosas por el estilo.

Ya estaba en la puerta para poder salir la cual abrí con cuidado y me dirigí hacia fuera.

-Bendito seas mundo por darme a una madre tan gritona-dije a la vez que me reía y avanzaba por el camino.

-Mándalo a volar-me dije a mi mismo, riéndome un poco por la escena que armo mama en casa.

-Me pregunto como se sentirá volar,-me dije a mi mismo en mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de lo tan despistado que fui.

-Claro yo también tengo alas, como nunca se me ocurrió aprender a usarlas -Me dije tontamente

-Ja, trata de lanzarme a mi John-Dije mentalmente y sonriendo.

Me dirigí al parque mientras en el camino podía observar a la gente como se estremecía y se daba miedo ella misma al escuchar como hacia sonar mis casco al contacto del suelo como si un caballero montado y a la vez fantasmal se le acercara, lo genial es que yo era las dos cosas.

Cuando llegue pude ver al parque casi vacío, excepto por 3 niños pequeños, 1 lamentándose de su vida en un columpio lo que me recordó un poco mi niñez y los otros dos jugando en los juegos.

Yo me aleje lo mas que pude de ellos sin salirme del parque y comencé mi pequeña odisea.

Trataba de mover mis alas pero era tan difícil como si nuevamente estuviera aprendiendo a caminar.

Al fin, cuando lo logre, tome la iniciativa practicando con moverlas repetitivamente, hacia arriba y abajo.

Cuando comencé a hacerlo aun mas rápido, podía ver como me levantaba un poco y el polvo de la tierra comenzaba a envolver mi alrededor.

Pare un poco para descansar ya que apenas podía mantenerlas levantadas y tome asiento en uno de los bancos cercanos.

-Diablos como me gustaría haber traído mi mp3-Me dije mentalmente

parecía que mis alas volvieron después de unos cuantos minutos a ser las mismas y podía moverlas como antes pero ahora eran mas agiles.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor, los niños ya no estaban en le parque y me encontraba solo. Era ahora o nunca.

Me levante de el banco y agite lo mas rápido que pude mis alas y sin darme cuenta ya estaba unos metros en el aire. Parecía que una vez dominado el agitar de las alas ya podía elevarme seguro, ahora solo faltaba el como parar, ya que no sabia como aterrizar.

-Bueno el aterrizaje será para otra, ahora solo queda aprender a moverme en el aire- Me dije feliz pero a la vez nervioso por la altura.

Estaba andando en circulo arriba en el cielo, lo que uno desde su niñez siempre a querido "Volar", se sentía tan bien que quería quedarme así para siempre, pero desgraciadamente sabia que mi invisibilidad se iría y mi magia estaría al limite.

Tome vuelo y me dirigí a un edificio el cual tenia una gran pantalla digital donde se podían ver diferentes anuncios y la hora en una orilla de este.

Eran las 17:14

-Mejor me devuelvo a casa, ya deberían haber terminado las clases y no tengo ningún argumento a favor que me ayude-Dije mientras volaba hacia mi casa.

En el camino mi visión estaba un poco borrosa y mi corazón latía mas fuerte de los normal. Al percatarme tuve miedo, pero tenia que controlarme.

Baje un poco la altitud observando algún lugar que se encontrara solo, por desgracia no había ningún, pero cerca estaba un almacén con el techo muy grande y plano e imagine que seria un buen sitio en donde nadie lograría verme.

Me acerque al almacén y trate de tener cuidado al aterrizar, pero no me fue tan bien y choque bruscamente en este, gire en mi misma trayectoria para no golpearme en la cabeza pero mis alas no tuvieron la misma suerte y se torcieron haciendo que diera un gemido lleno de dolor acompañado con un poco de lagrimas.

Cuando volví en mi no escuchaba nada, solo veía que estaba en un techo gigantesco y con nadie alrededor, observe mis alas las cuales estaban sangrando un poco ya que ellas recibieron la mayor parte del daño. Pero no solo eso, sino que yo ya era "visible".

Creo que era de esperar me dije, ya que al tener que sufrir tanto daño, mi magia se desactivo por si sola, pero luego recordé.

Hora. 17:14…Claro esta que había sobrepasado mis limites.

Ayer mi limite eran dos horas y ahora que fueron de las 13 a las 17 eran casi el doble de horas que ayer soporte.

Tome un poco de aire y me levante del suelo, tome mis alas y las limpie un poco por que al aterrizar con ellas, recibieron todo del techo de concreto y a la vez las suciedad que este guardaba. No quería enfermarme por alguna infección, mas que nada no me conviene estar enfermo con un cuerpo el cual no puedo tratar.

Mis ojos se volvieron nublosos nuevamente y me sentía algo mareado, trate de mantenerme firme.

Pero de repente comencé a ver mas claramente, pero al ver mas claramente también me sorprendía con lo que veía.

No estaba en el techo, ni en ningún lugar que conociera. Estaba en la habitación de alguien.

Gire rápidamente pero a la vez con miedo.

Era impresionante lo que estaba enfrente de mis ojos. Ahí estaba Twilight sparkle, la responsable de lo que yo ahora era.

Trate de tomar aire pero no pude contener mi rabia por lo que había sucedido

-¡AAA Maldita sea, Tu fuiste y nadie mas, Por que tuviste que arruinarme!-Dije con una furia inmensa y con unas lagrimas en mis ojos.

Pero es maldita potra ni se inmuto de lo que dije, entonces yo aun mas enojado, no lo soporte mas y le di un golpe en su rostro.. o eso es lo que planeaba.

Mi golpe la atravesó como si ella fuera un fantasma un holograma o cualquier cosa parecida, me levante y pude observar que estaba pasando pero esta vez mas tranquilo.

-Respóndeme, Por que…por favor, mi vida estaba mejorando- Dije con tristeza, esperando alguna respuesta de la pony morada.

Pero por desgracia nuevamente no se inmutaba y seguía escribiendo en su libreta, así que me rendí y solo la observe.

Ella dejo de escribir y comenzó a leer un libro que tenia en un escritorio completamente hecho de madera. Después dejo el libro de lado y comenzó a limpiar y cambiar de posición los objetos de la habitación con su magia.

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y twilight fue a abrirle.

Era un guardia el cual se le veía una cara de preocupación.

-Princesa twilight, por favor tiene que descansar, en la mañana Celestia necesita su presencia en el palacio de canterlot y usted necesita dormir ya que a estado despierta desde hace 4 horas de ya haber comenzado la noche, por favor…..Princesa.

-No tienes que hacer esto, yo lo se y no tienes que preocuparte, vuelve a tu puesto guardia y dile a los demás que estoy muy ocupada, y gracias por preocuparte.

Twilight se despide y el guardia se va.

Twilight cierra y se dirige otra vez al libro y lo levanta con su magia, pero de repente entra alguien por la ventana.

Era una pony azul con crines color arcoíris, no dude y supe de inmediato que se trataba de rainbow dash.

-¡Hola me escuchas!-Grite para haber si había alguna reacción.

Pero desgraciadamente tampoco hubo reacción alguna, entonces me rendí y observe nuevamente.

-Hola twi, que haces, ¿otra de tus investigaciones aburridas?-Dijo RD mientras twilight reacciona después y regaña a su amiga y cierra la ventana.

-Entonces retomando mi pregunta, ¿Que haces twi?- Dijo Rainbow después de recibir los regaños de twilight.

-Haciendo un experimento.

-¿De?

-De un libro que me encontré en la biblioteca de canterlot, uno de los editados por star swirl el barbudo, pero nunca lo leí antes y quise quedármelo para leerlo.

-Y que tiene que ver un libro con un experimento?-dijo Rainbow con una cara decepcionada

-tiene que ver con todo, el es un genio en la magia y ayer cuando lo leí encontré un hechizo muy interesante.

-¿Y que es lo interesante para ti?, ¿alguna nueva forma de estudiar o algo?- dijo rainbow burlándose de twilight.

-Por desgracia no-Obviamente no entendió el tono burlón de rainbow-Pero también es interesante, es de cómo darle vida y autonomía a un objeto temporalmente, pero lo que pasa es que no esta todo el desarrollo en el libro así que no estoy segura de lo que provoca, parece que este fue un de los últimos libros que mi barbudo favorito realizo- dijo twilight un poco triste.

-¿Y que tipo de experimento harás?.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso…mmh

Twilight estuvo un momento así pero de repente dio un pequeño salto.

-Ya se, Rainbow toma-Twilight le da un papel y lápiz-Dibuja algún retrato de alguna criatura.

-Me pregunto como tomaran los lápices….yo apenas puedo tomar mi celular o mi laptop que son cosas mas grandes que un lápiz o un papel completamente plano-Me dije un poco confundido

-Ok- dijo rainbow mientras se colaba en la cama que estaba al lado de twilight, se acomodaba y comenzaba a mover el lápiz en el papel.

Twilight comenzó a mover algunos objetos en un lado especifico, dejándolo completamente vacío y ahí puso una pequeña mesa.

-¿Ya raibow?

-Wow que eres lenta twilight, yo ya estaba con mi obra de arte lista para relucir su belleza-decía la engreída rainbow

-Bueno, déjala en la pequeña mesa que esta allá-dijo twilight mientras apuntaba a la pequeña mesa.

Cuando rainbow la dejo en la mesa, twilight le dijo que se alejase, Le dio una ultima ojeada al libro y se puso enfrente de la pequeña mesa.

Twilight comenzó a cargar energía de su cuerno que hiso brillar casi toda la habitación, pero se desvaneció rápidamente y se convirtieron en pequeñas chispas.

Rainbow se comenzó a reír del error de twilight.

-Jajaja que grandioso, a esto se le dice experimento fallido-se tomaba el estomago.

Twilight enojada tomo la primera cosa que pudo y se la lanzo a rainbow para que dejara de reírse y ella lo toma ante de callera en su cara.

-Oye que te pasa, solo me reía nada mas.

-Bueno, para mi no es gracioso, lo hare otra vez y espero que quedes perpleja con lo que veras.

Rainbow se dio media vuelta amurrada por lo ocurrido y tomo lo que había atrapado, que se trataba de un pequeño espejo redondo y lo comenzó a girar de la parte plana como si fuera una pelota.

Twilight comenzó a cargar nuevamente el hechizo.

-Sabes twi-Tira el espejo, aun de espaldas.

-Disculpa por haberme reído-gira a mirarla

Para cuando rainbow giro twilight ya había lanzado un rayo que se dirigía al dibujo pero el espejo que recién estaba bajando de las alturas choca con el rayo devolviéndoselo a twilight.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-Grita asustada ya que el rayo se dirigía a ella.

Se trato de alejar pero era imposible esquivarlo pero de repente ella uso su magia y apareció un pequeño vórtice y absorbió el rayo con lo cual twilight callo al suelo

Rainbow se acerca preocupada.

-¿Twilight estas bien?.

Twilight baja de velocidad su respiración pero comienza a llorar.

-Rainbow que he hecho.

-Twilight no as hecho nada, solo evadiste el rayo y ya.

- ¡pero lo iba a probar con ese dibujo!- dijo ya casi colapsándose twilight-Aun no se lo que puede provocar y peor aun si alguien vivo es la victima de esto.

-De que hablas, si según tu este hechizo solo servia para dar vida, que le puede causar a alguien vivo.

-¡No lo se!...Es la primera vez que lo he de usar y tengo miedo por las letra pequeñas.

-De que hablas twi, que letras pequeñas.

-En el libro, debajo de el nombre de el hechizo…..decía….no usar en ponis o cualquier ser vivo.

-Pero…..¿donde los as mandado entonces?

Twilight comienza a llorar peor que antes

-rainbow, que haremos…No se donde a terminado a parar.

Un rayo de luz comienza a inundar la habitación, era el sol el cual estaba amaneciendo y dándole la bienvenida al día. Rainbow observa detenidamente.

-twilight mejor salgamos, Celestia te espera.

-No le digamos a nadie de esto ¿okay?

-de acuerdo. Snif, Snif

De repente ellas se levantaban y salían de la habitación dejando me solo, Yo en cambio volvía a ver borroso pero esta vez me dolían los oídos, y sentía un frio horrible.

Se aclararon nuevamente mis ojos pero esta vez no me encontraba en un lugar que no conociera, en lo contrario, estaba en el mismo techo en donde comenzó esa pesadilla o ilusión.

Aunque esto, era lo que escuche, esto es lo que veo ahora, y lo veo completo y sin faltas de nada...no se por que razón lo e visto, pero ..

-Así que eso paso-Me dije un poco triste.

-Todo fue culpa de un maldito incidente, y mas que nada se lo dejan guardado entre ellas-dije yo apretando mis cascos y cada vez mas furioso.

-Así que no puedo esperar a que ninguno de ellos me rescaten o algo así- me dije a la vez que soltaba unas lagrimas.

-Otra vez solo…¡Maldita sea!-Grite con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Sentí una brisa que enfrió hasta los mismísimos huesos y me levante para fijarme que era de noche.

-Hubiera alucinado un poco mas-Me dije un poco desilusionado y preocupado.

Así que dormir en un techo yo solo, sin cama y sin posibilidad de volver volando o bajar de este almacén.

Otro problema mas para mi lista.

Aun me sentía agotado, y por ser un animal que tenia su cuerpo repleto de pelo no creo que me sea imposible dormir en la intemperie. Se podría decir que soy un "vagabundo mejor desarrollado que los otros que tienen la necesidad de apegarse a la ropa".

Me estire, trate de relajarme y olvidarme del tema por lo menos hoy y reconciliar el sueño.

Antes de dormir, realice una nota mental "darle una golpiza a rainbow dash, Buscar una despedida apropiada para mi familia y amigos, pero antes de todo, saber como viajar a el mundo de el que proviene esa alicornio morada"

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, ojala les alla gustado...tratare de hacer capitulos mas largos, algo así como este, acepto criticas como siempre sin insultos**


	6. Circo de fatalidad y despedida

Circo de fatalidad y despedida

La noche, no fue fría ni con terrores, se podía escuchar la verdad de la ciudad, una verdad colapsada que me hacia sentir como en mi niñez, una cruel verdad amarga la cual estaba llena de gritos o disparos al aire, inmensas nubes de humo provocadas por los drogadictos, vómitos de borrachos tirados en la calle, me costo demasiado dormir con tal hermoso espectáculo, solo podía apreciar el cielo y esperar una milésima de segundo en donde todo estuviera en silencio, donde no hubiera nubes grises y agonías de la gente. Al final pude dormir y soñé con mi yo humano, despidiéndose de mi, el bajaba unas escaleras hacia un subterráneo que se encontraba debajo de mi cerebro, era raro ver eso, pero pude ver como yo me acercaba y con mis cascos le cerraba las puertas de ese subterráneo y les ponía un candado. En el sueño era yo despidiéndome y guardando me a mi mismo dentro de mi mente, era tan raro, pero los sueños mayormente no tienen explicación.

Desperté cuando el sol me daba una cálida bienvenida y despidiéndome de la fría noche.

Era yo en un techo de almacén en un barrio lleno de delincuentes con mis alas heridas y mi magia devuelta y creo que mas poderosa. La magia que creo mientras mas es usada mas avanzada es y como soy alicornio creo que se me hacen mas fáciles las cosas aunque sonara como una trampa.

Aun me dolían mis alas y creo que no podre volar ya que tengo una de las alas desviadas, parecía rota pero no tenia la certeza suficiente y prefería no hacerles mas daño con un vuelo inútil. Tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de este techo pero si me lanzo me rompería mis patas y adiós mundo y bienvenida seria la agencia, no podía arriesgarme a herirme mas de lo que ya estaba.

Necesitaba algo que me bajara o almenos que me hiciera ir de techo en techo para que nadie me viera.

Mi objetivo era "un hechizo que me llevara de un lugar a otro sin dañarme".

Pensé un poco pero comencé a recordar la serie, a buscar entre las magias de twilight sparkle y se me vino rápidamente uno que me podría ayudar, "La teletransportación".

Ahora era el de cómo usarlo pero ahí tantas cosas de teletransportación en películas que creo la mas convincente era pensar en un lugar y creer fuertemente que estas ahí y lo demás seria liberar mi magia atreves de mi cuerpo.

Me acerque a las orillas de este techo y vi el suelo e imagine que yo estuviera ahí parado en el concreto para después comenzar a llenarme de magia mi cuerpo.

Vi millones de rayo girando alrededor mío por casi un segundo para después aparecer en el concreto, con unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, pero lo retuve para poder apreciar como unos autos de la calles frenaban bruscamente para verme y alguna gente de mi alrededor se quedaba paralizada.

-No, maldita sea se me olvido mi invisibilidad-Dije para luego salir corriendo hacia lo que parecía un callejón.

En el camino al callejón mire hacia atrás para ver como unas personas me seguían.

Era un horrible sentimiento de miedo y temer por mi vida, fue así como pude ver como al callejón al cual me dirigía se separaba en varios caminos pequeños.

Fui a unos de los caminos de la derecha para poder ver mas caminos. Izquierda, adelante, derecha, hasta que logre dar con algo que no era un camino, sino una entrada a un almacén abandonado, la cual estaba abierta.

-Que ironía- pasaba por mi mente, pero no pude detenerme por que aun habían dos tipos que me seguían.

Entre y podía observar varios casilleros, muebles y escritorios inmensos, llenos hasta el tope de antigüedades.

Entre y me escondí atrás de unos grandes muebles los cuales me darían la posibilidad de ganar tiempo.

Los dos tipos entraron y comenzaron dar vuelta el almacén.

-Venga caballito mutante, no te escondas, no te haremos nada, solo queremos ser famosos.

-hey estúpido solo búscalo, el puede entenderte, no viste que el idiota hablo antes de salir corriendo.

-mejor calla Michael o capaz que sufras un accidente-el tipo saca una pistola.

-No le hables así a tu jefe, o capaz mañana te mande un sicario de regalo.

Los dos gruñían fieramente mientras me buscaban, Pero yo, a salvo utilice mi magia y me volví invisible a sus ojos.

Rápidamente y sigilosamente me dirigí a la salida.

Uno de los tipo realiza un disparo al aire lo cual me asusta, y me aturde.

Choque accidentalmente con uno de los muebles y se cayeron varios de los libros encima llenándome de polvo.

-ahí esta, detenedle Carlos-Mi invisibilidad se anulo por si sola y yo entre en pánico, corrí hacia la salida pero el tipo llamado Michael la cerro bruscamente antes de que yo la hubiera alcanzado.

-Ahora caballito, nos harás millonarios me escuchaste.

Me sentí perdido me alejaba de el tal Michael pero oí un disparo atrás mío el cual me rozo mi pierna trasera y me hiso caer despavorido.

Tenia miedo, solo me limitaba a observar sin decir nada, pero el tipo con la pistola se me acerco y me puso la pistola en la cabeza.

Era mi vida o la de ellos dije rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, tome con mi magia y le quite la pistola y le dispare al tipo que estaba enfrente mío, el tal Carlos callo al suelo agarrándose el estomago, mientras yo me alejaba cercano a unas de las paredes contrarias de donde se encontraban ellos.

Michael fue a socorrer a su amigo.

-Carlos tu puedes soportarlo…Maldito caballo mutante y ahora con poderes…me las pagaras caro-El saca una pistola.

-No, por favor, no e hecho nada….ustedes comenzaron-Dije con miedo, pero el Michael no se detuvo y me apunto.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en solo una cosa, "no quiero morir".

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente para poder observar a Michael el cual apretó el gatillo, mientras yo me ponía con una postura firme.

-Magia no me abandones ahora-Rápidamente pensé en un escudo los suficiente poderoso para que no lo atravesara una bala e instantáneamente active mi magia, para luego ver como un gigantesco escudo el cual cubría todo mi cuerpo desviaba la bala para otro lado.

Michael me miraba sorprendido mientras yo levantaba la pistola con levitación y lo apuntaba para luego apretaba el gatillo.

El recibió el disparo de lleno en la cabeza mientras yo me quedaba mudo.

-¡Nooo, Michael maldita sea!-Carlos se acercaba llorando aun agarrándose el estomago el cual seguía sangrando, mientras veía a su moribundo amigo tirado en el suelo sin aliento alguno.

-¡Caballo bastardo…hijo de….-Tose y bota grandes cantidades de sangre-¡Maldita sea, por que lo mataste….Mierda!.

Yo ya no lo soporte mas y corrí hacia la salida y también por los callejones.

-¡Maldito caballo….No hullas!-Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Me encontré nuevamente con la calle y pare inmediatamente.

"No cometeré el mismo error dos veces" mentalmente , mientras activaba mi magia y me desvanecía.

Lloraba mientras aun corría, para luego dirigirme a mi casa.

Corría pero ya eran horas, trate de dejar de pensar en esos dos tipos, pero el dolor no se podía olvidar. Eh matado a una persona y a otro lo deje agonizando, pero me decía a mi mismo que no fue mi culpa, fue su maldita culpa, ellos me obligaron. Pero aun lloraba, lloraba unas lagrimas que eran imposibles de ver y solo humedecían el suelo sin que nadie pudiera saberlo.

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa,seque mis lagrimas y trate de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con llave.

-abran salido-Me dije tristemente

Use nuevamente el poder de teletransportación ya que me encontraba cerca y no creo que allá alguna interferencia además de que me recordaba mi casa de pies a cabeza.

Me teletransporté en el living, para ver mi casa vacía, anule mi invisibilidad y mire el alrededor y podía ver que mi casa estaba desordenada y un poco sucia.

-¿Esto se le llamaría un día sin mama?-Me dije tristemente-Me pregunto si me estarán buscando.

Fui a la cocina y saque pan de molde para luego llenarla de mermelada de mora, también saque un jugo de manzanas.

Comí y me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando ya estaba dentro me recosté a descansar.

-Mi familia-Susurre entre lagrimas-Mis amigos-Dije ya hablando entre pausas y casi tragándome mis propias lagrimas.

Yo sabia que no podría soportar mas así y ya era hora de despedirme o sino después no podría y me dolería aun mas.

Tome mi mochila y saque una hoja y un lápiz.

Fui para abajo y tome un cd de una carpeta de música de un mueble al lado de la tele y lo puse en el DVD específicamente puse la canción de José Luis perales. Balada para una despedida, que era una de las canciones favoritas de mi mama, después de que murió nuestra abuela.

(No se ustedes pero la puse por el cD de la madre.. /watch?v=gbCWhuOoDDk) (/watch?v=zxxg4bwnl1U esa es para si quieren escuchar algo)

Y escribí en la hoja:

"Gracias por haberme soportado tanto, por haberme dado un cariño infinito, por haberme ayudado, por seguir conmigo y no abandonarme, por darme risas y peleas, por días acompañados de una cálida recibida, por enseñarme a disfrutar de las gracias de disfrutar en familia, por cada día que ustedes me apoyaron, por enseñarme a amar, por cada paliza que me daban ustedes me curaban, por cada miedo en donde ustedes eran mi protección, por las cualidades inigualables que tienen ustedes conmigo, gracias por todos los regaños, por las noches de juego que teníamos, por los días de aventuras que pase con ustedes, por la gran compañía que me dieron y por todo el amor que e recibido de ustedes, los quiero".

Al escribir no podía dejar de llorar, habían partes de todo lo que escribía, que ya se volvían borrosas solo por el accionar de las lagrimas, No podía soportar lo que de verdad hacia, Era una despedida, en la cual yo no podría volver.

Pero tampoco planeo decirles, era peor decirles, no quiero hacerles daño y tampoco quiero que vivan con un caballo de caricaturas. No quiero ver como mi familia tendría que lidiar conmigo, no quería ver cada gente que me conocía pedir condolencias mientras yo estaba viendo, no quería ver como me llevarían o me separarías de mi familia a la fuerza por uno de los tipos de la CIA o delincuentes que quisieran venderme a cualquier país o organización.

No quería ver a mi familia triste por que sabían que yo estaba vivo y que ellos no pudieran hacer nada.

Prefiero cualquier cosa menos eso Y si a eso se refiere abandonar este mundo y esconderme en otro no tengo problemas.

Al reverso de la carta les escribí, para mi familia y amigos.

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación y saque mi mochila y puse inmediatamente las cosas que podría llevar para que me acompañen en mi camino en los cuales en eso estuvieron mi, Cargador manual el cual tenia muchos cables para diferentes conexiones el cual lo uso cuando voy a acampar, por que recarga baterías solo girando la palanca, también lleve la Mp3, también lleve audífonos, lleve mi nintendo ds, unas libretas y una croquera con todos mis dibujos y en uno de esos se encontraba mi yo ponificado, ósea el yo de ahora.

También puse 2 chalecos y una parca para la lluvia los cuales me probé primero y me quedaban perfectamente.

Pero antes de llevarme todo, confirme algo.

-¿Podre hacer otras cosas además de mi invisible?

Lo cual descarte rápidamente ya que lo único que tenia que hacer es propagar un poco mas mi magia para que también tapara a mis objetos en una manta invisible.

Cuando me iba a poner mi mochila gemí de dolor una vez mas ya que mis alas aun seguían heridas y justo ahí me recordé de lo mas importante, los primeros auxilios.

Saque de mi closet un maletín pequeño que tenia unas vendas, medicina y equipos pequeños de curación.

Me diluí un poco de alcohol en mis alas las cuales me hicieron sufrir bastante pero almenos se desinfectaban y después me las vende, después me puse uno de los chalecos para que tapara mis alas heridas.

Nuevamente me puse mi mochila pero esta vez sin dolor alguno, tome mi mp3 y mis audífonos y me los coloque, y di un ultimo vistazo a mi casa.

-Adiós familia, perdonadme por no despedirme como es debido.

Me teletransporté hacia la calle e inmediatamente me volví invisible.

Camine por un momento sin ningún rumbo en particular, solo caminaba tratando de apaciguar mi dolor y mi llanto, aun no podía creer que tuve que abandonar todo lo que amaba por un simple error, el cual no se como es que fue posible llegar a mi mundo y no al suyo..¿PERO DIGANME, QUIEN ENTIENDE A LA MAGIA?

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste, tratare de subir mas cap.**


	7. compañero mente quebrada, otrollamado

**Holas y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

compañero de mente quebrada, otro llamamiento.

Supongo que debería buscar un lugar en donde pueda establecerme temporalmente, donde no tenga la necesidad de llevarme al limite solamente desperdiciando la magia en invisibilidad. No quiero vivir siempre con esta maldita preocupación de ser un ser animado…Oh mejor dicho un ser humano, convertido en esto. Tenia la necesidad de encontrar un lugar lejos de donde estuviera el peligro. No quería encontrarme de nuevo con unos tipos que te persiguen con armas o en las noches te llenes de las desgracias del escuchar la sinfonía del sufrimiento y la supervivencia de el mejor borracho o de peleas callejeras. Tenia que encontrar un lugar que no sufra el mismo peligro o la necesidad de esconderme….Pero el único lugar donde pueden aceptar ponis hablantes y llenos de magia, es en el único lugar donde no se como llegar. Mi camino fue largo, solo seguía por las calles, veía las tiendas y trataba de olvidar mis preocupaciones los cuales solo me hacían llegar a otras mas alarmantes.

"Donde dormiré hoy, Que pasara si llego a mi limite antes de darme cuenta, Mis padre ya habrán leído mi mensaje, que hare si me descubren, como hare para llegar a equestria" eran algunas en las cuales estaba en la gran lista de alarmantes.

Mientras seguía con mi paso lento y a la vez pesado, me disgustaba ver a las personas de mi alrededor, me llenaba de ira y frustración, me hacían recordar las cosas las cuales podría haber conseguido como persona, me hacían sentir melancólico y lo peor es que no fue algo provocado por mi.

Recordé que cuando era un pequeño y solitario niño, me solía esconder en mi propio mundo y me encerraba en sitios abandonados y sin nadie, en los cuales estaban llenos de mis propias creaciones, dibujos, planteamientos, experimentos de cómo convertirme en un súper humano y darles una paliza a todo aquel que me molestaba, pero todo eso ya había pasado, pero en el momento que recordé, una pequeña despreocupación se había apaciguado en mi, "tendré un sitio acogedor en donde dormir hoy" me decía mentalmente ya que hay un edificio cerca de el parque que planeaban demoler el día de mañana y hoy sacarían a todo aquel que este en esa instancia.

Me dirigía ya a lo que seria mi apacible lugar de sueño aun con un paso que parecía ir de pequeños centímetros, pero ahora mas conformado. Observe en las edificaciones las cuales tenían pantallas y en las orillas de estas buscaba algo que me pudiera decir la hora.

Ya eran las 18:14 y acelere el paso ya que no me quería topar con delincuentes saliendo de sus rastreras casas y guaridas, así es como en unos minutos había llegado ya al parque y enfrente mío se encontraba el pequeño edificio abandonado. Entre en el recinto el cual me recibía lleno de telarañas y ecos de voz. Primero que nada lo revise completamente y al estar ya seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera un vagabundo estuviera aquí. Cuando confirme la estable seguridad, anule mi magia y me establecí en el recinto. En el tercer piso es donde me encontraba, ya con un ojo apegado a la ventana rota la cual estaba en la orilla derecha del edificio, cercana a la puerta que estaba en el primer piso la cual me daba una visión casi periférica para todo el edificio.

Cuando ya estaba completamente seguro comencé a pensar nuevamente, Pero ya ante todo quería verificar si mis alas se podían mover libremente otra vez.

Deje mis cosas en una de las paredes cercana a la ventana y me saque el chaleco para guardarlo en la mochila, tome mis vendas y las tire con mi magia la cual me dejaba una visión mas clara de mis alas. Observe detenidamente ya que me preocupe al ver que mis alas estaban pintadas de rojo pero no sentía ya ninguna gota de sangre correr por ellas, así que las toque y pude asegurarme que solo era la sangre ya seca pero ensuciando las plumas de mis alas tiñéndolas de un rojo sangre.

No tenia agua y en este edificio no creo que allá tampoco así que solo proseguí a lo que seria el moverlas lo cual no costo y así pude despreocuparme de una de mis pesadeces, ya estaban como nuevas pero con un preocupante tinte rojo.

Volé por un rato dentro del edificio para aprender a controlar mía altura ya que aun me faltaba mucho que aprender sobre como volar y como estaba solo, tenia la oportunidad de practicar cosas que no pude hacer cuando estaba rodeado. Fue difícil y muchas de las veces en que me elevaba chocaba contra el techo el cual no se inmutaba ya que el pobre estaba hecho de mármol y yo de huesos, carne y dolor.

Cuando después de casi 2 horas ya estaba en el momento de acomodarme y reconciliar el sueño.

Nuevamente me encontraba en la necesidad de revisar el edificio por almenos ultima vez y cerrar las puertas y ventanas con las maderas y cosas que se encontraban en el suelo de este.

Fui al primer piso y cerré todo con ayuda de mi magia, igualmente lo hice con el segundo, para luego subir las escaleras y poder dormir plácidamente.

Cuando ya me encontraba en las escaleras y me encontraba en el tercer piso, estaba dirigiéndome a mis cosas para acomodarlas.

-Hola caballo…. O.. lo que seas.

Gire rápidamente y ahí se encontraba un señor barbudo que miraba desde las escaleras con unos pequeños ojos y una ropa elegante.

-C.. Como…¡Aléjate, Te lo advierto!-Dije conmocionado y a la vez confundido.

Tose -Me impresionas caballito no sabia que pudieras hablar.

Me sentí idiota y a la vez irresponsable por no haberme percatado de la estupidez que había realizado, hable sin mas olvidándome por completo que no soy humano.

Retrocedí y me puse firme –¿Que quieres de mi?-Con una voz la cual establecía rápidamente que no confiaba en el.

El señor se afirma la corbata y camina hacia a mi sin preocupación alguna, lentamente y con mi corazón mas rápido con cada paso que daba. Sin darme cuenta el ya estaba al lado mío pero no se quedo quieto sino siguió de largo y se sentó en el suelo apegado a la muralla cercana a donde tenia mi mochila.

-Pues la verdad…no quiero nada de ti- Tose y después me hace una señal para que me siente -¿me das compañía en mi ultimo día caballito parlante?.

Estaba confundido y a la vez preocupado, no se como habrá de entrar este señor y si esta con otros, solo se que apareció y nada mas.

-Por favor, ¿no será una broma de mal gusto?- dije pero aun confundido-Como puedo confiar en usted, Respóndeme.

-No lo se, la verdad yo estaba antes que usted caballito parlante. Pero cuando desperté y me dirigía a mi tumba tu estabas aquí.

-¿Tumba?-Dije asustado

-Lo lamento si te hago sentir incomodo, pero mañana demolerán este edificio, y yo caeré junto a el- Dijo el derramando algunas lagrimas las cuales seco al instante.

Estaba impresionado, el se matara, ¿hará suicidio acá? ¿Por qué?.

Aun manteniendo distancia me acerque a la muralla y me senté para ver como el me observaba.

-Sera mejor que te vallas si no sabes despertarte antes de la demolición caballito parlante-dijo el ya con una cara fría y sin expresión alguna.

Yo respire profundamente y me di el coraje para tratar de saber que le había sucedido tratando de olvidar mi situación ya que el seria mi compañero de esta noche.

-Oye, no se si es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿que te a sucedido para tomar esa decisión?-Pregunte mirando fijamente como su cara se arrugaba al escuchar tal pregunta.

-lo lamento, si no quieres entonces olvida mi pregunta..

-Sabes, esa actitud me recuerda a mi sobrino-Dijo con un rostro triste

Después de eso me imagine que capaz su sobrino habrá muerto y tendrá algo que ver con el su muerte, así que me tuve aun mas cuidado ya que capaz estaría en presencia de un asesino.

-y…Que le paso a tu sobrino-Le pregunte por unas dudas que hacían temerle.

-Esta muerto o eso creo ya que aun no lo podemos encontrar.

que exageración, como se le a ocurrido tal estupidez de suicidarse

-No seas…Como te suicidaras, aun hay posibilidades de encontrarlo.-Dije levantándome de mi posición con un poco de cólera.

-Es…. Que-entre lagrimas –El era mi responsabilidad ese dia y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el se fue- Dijo ya rompiendo en un llanto mas grande.

No entendía muy bien y sus explicaciones no eran solidas y dejaban grandes lagunas para entenderlo completamente.

-¿Y tu sobrino hace cuanto se ha ido?.

-Hace 2 meses

-Pero…porque, te harás esto-Dije confundido.

-¡Por favor dejemos el tema, Tu no sabes lo que se siente tener a un familiar desaparecido y que a ti te den la culpa de que el este muerto!-Dijo ya enfurecido y yo asustado por su reacción-Eh soportado estos dos meses con una culpa inmensa y mis propios hermanos ya no me habla por la desaparición de Mark, así que por favor deja el tema.

Me quebrante con esas palabras, a mi me dolieron mas que a nadie. Siendo un chico que capaz ya deben estar pensando que esta muerto o que me secuestraron o cualquier otra cosa. era consiente de que eso es mentira y si mis padres aun me siguen buscando, yo sabré que ellos nunca podrán dar con mi paradero. Me sentí como la mismísima basura, yo era el provocante de un terrible sentimiento y no quiero que alguno de mis familiares se sienta culpable por esto.

Nosotros nos sentamos nuevamente, yo estaba triste y pensativo, pero a la vez relajado. No me encontraba con una mala persona y es mas, me encontré con una persona la cual ama a su familia pero no puedo creer que el haga esto, viendolo a el veo a mi familia.

-Señor, ¿como se llama?-Pregunte.

-Fernando y tu pequeño caballo parlante.

-Robert, un gusto conocerle-Dije pero, nuevamente me levante y me puse frente a el-¿Me harás un favor Fernando?.

-Dime que favor quieres que haga en mi ultima noche.

-No te mates por favor- le dije a la vez que me salió una lagrima, el me daba una imagen a mi familia mas grande de lo que cualquier otro y no podía permitir esto.

-Lo lamento pero esa petición no puede ser cumplida.

-Fernando, por favor-Dije a la vez que el levantaba su vista hacia a mi-¿Me dijiste que tu sobrino aun no se sabe donde esta cierto?.

Fernando cambio su mirada a una la cual su tristeza no se mostraba.

-Fernando, entiende que el aun tiene posibilidades y si no es así tenlo en tu corazón y no mueras por favor, eres una de las personas mas amables que e visto en toda mi vida y si me hablas de que soy un caballo mutante o cosas así no las validare, entiende que cualquiera que no seas tu ya me hubiera atacado o cosas así pero tu solo estas aquí y me vez atreves de la tristeza de un desaparecido el cual tu querías como si fuera tu hijo.

Sus lagrimas crecieron en cantidad y su rostro cambio nuevamente pero a uno como el de un niño confundido.

-Fernando, Entiende que tu tienes un dolor muy grande por la muerte de uno, pero entiende que si tu mueres harás sufrir a otros que te apreciaban como tu sufres ahora.

Fernando con las ultimas palabras que les di, paro de llorar y me miro por un momento pensé que le dije algo mal pero después me abrazo.

-Gracias Robert.

Cuando ya la noche estaba mas que asegurada, Fernando me pregunto si hoy me quedaría aquí en este edificio y yo le dije que si. El se quedo conmigo pero ya no tenia necesidad realizar suicidio así que eso me alivio y me logro sacar una sonrisa. Cuando el vio mis alas se asusto pero lo calme y le dije que era por que no me las haba limpiado pero ya las tenia curadas así que no se preocupara mas y los dos nos acurrucamos en el suelo.

-Gracias Robert, eres mejor que muchos que conozco y eso que tu no eres humano, no te preguntare de donde provienes o porque tienes alas y cuernos, para mi eres un gran amigo y si vuelves a tener problemas de escondite ven a mi casa, yo te ocultare por cuanto pueda.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario-Dije por ultimo ya que sabría que una casa no es la mejor opción para esconderme.

Ya mas tranquilos reconciliamos el sueño en nuestros respectivos lugares.

* * *

-Twilight de verdad lo harás.

-Lo lamento rainbow dash pero no soporto la culpa y necesito saber donde llego a parar mi rayo para saber si alguien esta herido o no, si mi hechizo le hiso algo malo, no podre aguantar mas ni mi curiosidad ni mi culpa.

-Pero…. capaz no le ah caído a nadie y todos felices,.

-Necesito saberlo….hoy mismo cuando salga el sol, iré al lugar en que envíe el rayo, abriré el portal por 2 horas y volveré de inmediato, ni antes ni después.

-….ok, as lo que quieras mi princesa.

-Gracias….ahora si me lo permites iré a la cama.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias a lo que me siguen aun sabiendo de mi inexperiencia. Tratare de mejorar y traer mas ****capí siempre acepto criticas sin insultos**


	8. Despedida de nuevo ¡Go 2s!

Despedida denuevo, ¡Go 2s.!

* * *

-Twilight de verdad lo harás.

-Lo lamento rainbow dash pero no soporto la culpa y necesito saber donde llego a parar mi rayo para saber si alguien esta herido o no, si mi hechizo le hiso algo malo, no podre aguantar mas ni mi curiosidad ni mi culpa.

-Pero…. capaz no le ah caído a nadie y todos felices,.

-Necesito saberlo….hoy mismo cuando salga el sol, iré al lugar en que envíe el rayo, abriré el portal por 2 horas y volveré de inmediato, ni antes ni después.

-….ok, as lo que quieras mi princesa.

-Gracias….ahora si me lo permites iré a la cama

* * *

Me levante asustado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi respiración era exaltada como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Por suerte el compañero que estaba a mi lado no se despertó aunque si un fuerte ruido que se encontraba afuera de nosotros.

Mire hacia fuera y vi una acumulación inmensa de personas, eran aproximadamente unos 43 personas afuera del edificio y 2 maquinas muy grandes con la palabra demoler en su sola imagen.

Eran los encargados de llevar este edificio abajo, por lo que me fije como el sol ya estaba saliendo y lo que significaba que teníamos que salir rapidamente de aqui.

-Fernando levántate rápido, tenemos que salir de acá-Dije tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo y después darle la mochila.

-Toma Fernando que no se te caiga me escuchaste.

-¿Por que me das tu mochila?.

-Súbete a mi espalda rápido, no tengo tiempo de explicar.

Cuando Fernando se monto, yo comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude hacia la otra ventana mientras pude ver a la maquina con una bola gigante destruir por completo el lugar donde dormíamos. Fernando se quedo mudo al ver como seriamos aplastados si es que yo no lo hubiera sacado a tiempo de donde estábamos.

Seguí corriendo hacia la ventana y la abrí con mi magia con lo que Fernando no pudo entender como lo hice pero yo solo seguí para luego saltarla y alzar mis alas y comenzar a aletear lo mas rápido que pude mientras salíamos disparados de ahí.

Fernando pesaba mucho y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio así que aterrice rápidamente y pudimos observar el espectáculo que relucía en aquel edificio.

Fernando miro el edificio para luego verme a mi para abrazarme.

-Otra vez me has salvado Robert, muchas gracias-me dijo llorando por el terror que paso frente a sus ojos.

-No te preocupes-Le dije con una sonrisa que luego se transformo en una cara seria- Prométeme que nunca intentaras suicidarte.

-Lo se, gracias-dijo ya secándose las lagrimas.

-Mi mochila, dámela

-A, toma.

-Bueno Fernando, este es el adiós-Dije ya equipándome la mochila en la espalda.

-¿Y como te iras,? te podrán ver eso es peligroso.

-A verdad se me olvido decirte-Me volví invisible con lo cual Fernando dio un salto por verme desaparecer.

-Soy un ser mágico, puedo cuidarme solo, solo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, pero tu compañía me agrado mucho, gracias-le dije con felicidad.

-¿Bueno y donde estas?.

-Frente a ti-Dije riéndome un poco.

El me tomo por sorpresa y me da un abrazo.

-Adiós Robert por favor cuídate, si necesitas algo yo te puedo ayudar cuando quieres. Pasare todos los sábados cerca del edificio derrumbado.

-Gracias Fernando, adiós-Dije ya corriendo hacia a calle.

Pare y recordé rápidamente mi sueño. Otra vez las mismas voces, así que twilight no pudo soportar la culpa e ira donde callo el rayo ¿eh?.

-Umm, rayo….donde…-Pensé por un momento retrocediendo en mis recuerdos y libere una gran sonrisa.

-Así que ira por el paradero.

El sol relucía cada vez mas con el cielo cada vez mas claro y a mi se me estaba acabando el tiempo, pero la verdad me había perdido, no sabia donde me encontraba así que solo me quedaba volar. Me eleve unos cuantos metros y pude observar donde me encontraba, ya retomando me dirigí al parque después rápidamente hacia lo que era el paradero de el bus escolar.

Podía ver en los edificios aun con sus pantallas gigantes, la hora en la que me encontraba eran las 8:56 y solo me quedaban 1 hora con 4 min para que la purpura se me escapara.

En mi mente estaba tan feliz, ahora podría buscar una forma de arreglar todo esto o al menos que mi vida se valla a por una mejora. Estaba a unos metros de mi casa la cual estaba de camino para poder ir al paradero del bus escolar, la mire y di mi ultima vista a lo que fue y sera de mi hogar. Aun tenia dudas, pero desgraciadamente estas no podían ser resueltas en este mundo. Me preguntaba si mi familia si ya hubieran encontrado el mensaje y como hubieran reaccionado,pero eso no duro por mucho..

-¡Porque maldita sea!.¡Estúpido Robert!

Me paralice instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras las cuales obviamente salían de mi casa, la cual yo tengo que dejar para encontrar una solución.

-¡Mercedes Por favor tranquila!.

Se escuchaban los gritos de mis padres los cuales me ponían los pelos de punta y lograban que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos con cada vez que pronunciaban mi nombre. No pude desviar ni una sola mirada y me quedaba como un idiota al escuchar palabras que me destrozaban de a poco. Luego recordé a Fernando. Me daba una imagen de lo que harían mas adelantes por la culpa y me entristecía profundamente y dentro de mi solo podía decir "No puedo dejar las cosas así".

Me acerque a la ventana de mi casa para ver las imágenes mas dolorosas que había visto de mi familia. Mi madre histérica mi padre furioso y mi hermanito llorando en el suelo esperando a que todo acabara de una buena vez. Prontamente pude ver como mi madre sostenía una hoja de papel en sus manos, mi padre con el DVD en los pies y mi hermanito el cual solo lloraba asustado por la reacción de los dos padres.

De todos los modos posibles me sentía destrozado, era como si el día de mi juicio y la elección de mi castigo fuera esta imagen repetida continuamente en mi cabeza destrozándome cada vez. Pero en mi todavía seguía "Debo hacer algo".

Solo me quedaba darles un ultimo mensaje, el cual los satisficiera, que los calmara y los hiciera olvidarse de mi. Aunque me duela mil veces mas de lo que veo, pero necesito que me olviden, que calmen sus iras que no peleen y en especial necesito que cuiden de mi hermanito ya que no podre hacerlo yo…..no podre verlo …..no se cuando…..pero algún día volver Para darles una explicación.

Mi magia se activo por si sola y me teletransporté adentro aunque no sepa como. Mi familia giraba su visión hasta quedar a mi dirección y quedarse atónitos y rápidamente me abrazaron.

-Robert, Donde estabas, Volviste….Porque dejaste esa nota.

-¡Hermanitoooo!

-Estúpido adolecente en edad de pubertad como se te ocurre hacernos esto- Decían entre todos mientras me abrazaban con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo me miré detenidamente para observar que yo estaba en mi forma original, la humana para luego desilusionarme y percatarme de un aura naranja rojiza que representaba que estaba cubierto de magia. "Un disfraz temporal" decía yo, un nuevo hechizo para una situación desesperada.

Abrase a mi familia y después les pedí que se alejaran un poco. En ese instante nuevamente pasaba una sola frase por mi mente "Diles algo, no los dejes así, tienes que despedirte apropiadamente"

Para cuando dejaron los abrazos y se pusieron frente a mi, iban a hablar pero los detuve y me aleje unos pasos atrás. "una sola frase" Es lo que tenia en mente, una frase para ayudar a mi familia, para darles un soporte y que puedan olvidarme tranquilamente.

-madre, padre, hermanito….Los amo-Dije entre lagrimas. Con lo cual yo sabia que era la hora de irme. Me desvanecía entre pequeñas bolas de polvo para después volver a aparecer en el lugar donde estaba la ultima vez con mi forma poni, en las afueras, viendo por la ventana.

Mi familia volvió a llorar y yo me sentía un poco mas aliviado ya que les pude decir lo que siento por ellos antes de irme, les dije la palabra de afecto que pensé mas apropiada y espero que con eso puedan olvidarme tranquilamente.

Cuando comencé a volar, nuevamente me detuve en mitad de camino para teletransportarme a mi habitación y saque rápidamente dos fotos, 1 de mi familia junto a mi y otra en donde salgo con mis amigos.

Me detuve nuevamente y pensé que ya estaba harto de volar por unos edificios para ver la hora y saque un reloj de mano para ponérmelo en la para el cual por suerte me pudo caber.

Rápidamente me teletransporté y comencé a volar lo mas rápido que pude en dirección al paradero. Vi mi reloj 9:59

Solo me quedaba un min para que el portal junto a twilight se cerraran y no pudiera ver una oportunidad mas grande con la cual me salvaría de muchas cosas. Tenia que apresurarme o quedaría atrapado así por mucho.

Ya podía ver el paradero el cual aterrice en el y trate de recordar a que dirección apuntaba cuando me callo el rayo. Imagine como si todavía tuviera ese dibujo en mis manos como ese día y observe rápidamente a que dirección. "junto al sol"

Al darme cuenta el portal en donde estaba apuntando estaba cerrándose a lo lejos.

Volé instantáneamente, no me importaba que, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa y era llegar a ese portal. Era la adrenalina la cual me atacaba simultáneamente y mi corazón aumentaba sus latidos, el sentimiento que me cubría por todo mi cuerpo era la euforia con todo lo que tenga que ver con liberación de estrés multiplicada con energía que se le puede decir adrenalina y todo para llegar a lo que depende tu vida.

El portal se cerraba y parecía como si un puño humano era lo único que cabía en lo pequeño que era. Solo unos segundo para que se cerrara y yo estaba solo a unos milímetros por lo que los nervios me llevaron al limite y cerré mis ojos solo para después sentirme mareado. Cuando abrí mis ojos, millones de rayos estaban succionándome a otro agujero que era casi igual de pequeño que una hormiga .Esto se sentía como cuando usaba la teletransportación pero a un nivel mas elevado, ya que era mas largo el camino que debía recorrer. Las luces multicolor parecía que se triplicaban al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la salida de esto. Podía ver una habitación Donde se encontraba rainbow esperando en ella y a twilight saliendo de esta. Pero lo que me sorprendió que al momento en que twilight salió por el portal frente a mi este se cerro instantáneamente. Pero No podía terminar así, tenia que salir de aquí, no entre en esto para terminar atrapado. Cuando mire nuevamente se abrió otro portal frente a mi, siendo este el que me dirigiría a las afueras de canterlot.

Cuando salí del portal, caí de lleno con un leve golpe en la cabeza siendo así mi llegada a equestria donde se encontrarían todos los ponis de la serie. Donde todos viven en armonía y amistad.

Me sacudía la cabeza a la vez que me levantaba -así que por fin e llegado-me dije con una sonrisa.

Pensé en ir de inmediato a canterlot pero en este se encontraba el escudo activo de la princesa Celestia y el único modo de entrar era por tren y por desgracia el único tren que estaba cerca era el de ponyville.

"Otro problema para mi lista" me dije, mientras me dirigía camino a ponyville.

Lo pensé una vez mas y recordé que en equestria no hay alicornios machos así que provocaría un enredo enorme así que prefiero que me vean de una sola raza y esa es la raza que preferia, "unicornio" ademas de la simple razón de que el cuerno era lo único mas difícil de ocultar

Pensé en como pasar desapercibido una vez que llegue a ponyville, pero la verdad se me hacia casi imposible y lo único que se me ocurrió en el camino era ponerme un abrigo para taparme mis alas y no sepan que soy alicornio.

Mi objetivo ya estaba mas que claro y era el llegar a canterlot, pero no quiero causar conmoción en los ponis destruyendo el escudo de Celestia o cosas así, ya que si hago cosas como esa que creo casi imposibles con mi nivel, solo conseguiría que me destierren antes de dar una explicación racional a esto. Solo me queda por hacerlo de manera legal y comenzar de cero en ese pueblo llamado ponyville.

**Gracias por leer y tratare de mejorar en mi forma de hacer lo capítulos. Como siempre acepto criticas sin insultos.**


	9. llegada problematica, golpe agradable

**Espero que les guste, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Llegada problemática, golpe agradable.

Caminaba junto a mi dolor de cabeza y acompañado con una pequeña herida en mi frente por el golpe que me di al salir de el portal. Yo en general estaba echo un asco y en general no podía soportar mi misma putrefacción. Habían pasado ya 3 días junto con una constante necesidad de correr y usar mi magia, además de estar desnudo y con toda la tierra apegada a mis patas y cascos.

"Soy un asco" Me decía mientras caminaba de rumbo a ponyville. "No puedo pensar bien de este modo". El pueblo de ponyville se veía a lo lejos casi como unos 10 kilómetros aproximados a mis narices y canterlot que se encontraba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos por la simple existencia de ese campo de fuerza que siempre la protege y por que ya había caminado por….observe mi reloj….2 con 43 minutos y mis patas ya estaban agotadas y casi sin energía. Pero tenia un tan deseable pero también necesaria idea de buscar baño.

El bosque estaba a unos metros, y lo único que se me ocurría era rociar a la naturaleza con mi regadera celestial la cual no la ayudaría para nada, pero no podía pensar con tales ganas de usar un preciado baño que llegaba a un punto en que no me importaba si la naturaleza era mi baño.

Corrí hacia el bosque y hice lo que cualquier vagabundo haría sin vergüenza en unas calles de poca fama o eso me imaginaba hasta el punto de avergonzarme de lo que hacia, pero lo hecho no se puede cambiar.

Después de terminar y sacarme la estúpida imagen de los vagabundos, observe el bosque. Tan hermoso e incomparable al nuestro, no podía creer tanta maravilla, pero recordé que esto no era mi mundo si no uno en donde mandaban las criaturas mágicas en especial los ponis así que volví en mi.

Cuando estaba apunto de volver me pude dar cuenta de un pequeño riachuelo cerca de mi posición en unos cuantos metros mas adentrado en el bosque. Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia el pequeño río de agua con una gran felicidad. Me desmonte mi mochila y me saque mi chaleco y los deje cercanos a una roca para que no se mojaran y me adentre en el riachuelo. Comencé por limpiar mis alas que con su embellecedor teñido de rojo realizaban un pequeño espectáculo junto al agua que también se teñía de a poco con unas líneas rojas y mis alas volvían a su color, que era anaranjado rojizo.

Después de que el agua se llevara todo, me dirigí un poco mas arriba de donde me estaba "bañando" Tome un poco de agua. Me quede sorprendido y a la vez satisfecho, no podía creer que el agua natural fuera tan buena que según mi experiencia en tomar agua, la única que tomaba era el agua de la llave de la cocina o el agua mineral que vendían en las tiendas.

Ya me encontraba devuelta con mis cosas cuando de repente sentí unos aullidos bastante cerca de mi. "Lobos" pensé yo para después recordarme que acá no habían lobos, sino "timberwolfs" . Tenia que salir rápido del bosque ya que no quería tener problemas, Me puse mi chaleco y luego mi mochila, para dirigirme hacia la salida pero al hacer un intento de correr, frente a mi aparecieron 2 timberwolf y después de retroceder con ellos frente, pude percatarme de que alrededor mío estaba lleno de timberwolf.

-diablos por que demonios están acá- decía molesto mientras veía acercarse a los timberwolf con sus dientes afilados y cuerpos hechos completamente de pedazos de arboles. Las razones que me condenaban con los timberwolf solo era que olieron la sangre de río abajo y siguieron el rastro...que estúpido de mi parte

Para cuando la manada se había lanzado en mi, los tome a todos con levitación y los paralice en el aire.

-Ja estúpidos timberwolf-Decía triunfante lanzándolos lo mas lejos que pude con mi magia

Salí del bosque y nuevamente estaba en la pradera, pero ahora era como si tuviera una nueva vida, me sentía muy bien y ya no apestaba.

Seguí caminando pero ahora con un carácter algo pensativo, me preguntaba como habrían de reaccionar mi familia después de lo que hice, como estarían mis amigos y a la vez el único que no sabia que yo era un humano pero me conoció como un poni simplemente sin ningún tipo de mal pensativo, me acepto. No podía creerme ni a mi mismo que ya habían pasado casi 3 horas de que salí de mi mundo y ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba el internet, jugar con mis amigos o despreocuparme de lo que hacia.

Habían tantas cosas que habría querido hacer y planeo hacer pero no ahí, ya que para mi mundo y familia estoy muerto, aunque aun cabía la posibilidad que las autoridades dijeran que estoy desaparecido.

Ya tratando de olvidar y seguir mi caminata con una absoluta tranquilidad, mire una poni la cual volaba arriba mío. Para cuando la observe, a aquella pony se le había caído una hoja pero cuando la tenia en mis manos pude darme cuenta que era una carta y la poni la cual seguía volando era derpy.

Una de las ponis favoritas de el fandom bronie. pensé en devolverle la carta pero no se me ocurría como, no podía dejarme ver como un alicornio, pero al momento después de procesar y mover un poco los tornillos de mi cerebro se me ocurrió la loca idea de hacer invisible mi cuerno e ir volando hacia ella devolviéndole la carta.

Para cuando mi chaleco ya lo había guardado en mi mochila y mis alas estaban libres, utilice mi magia y escondí mi cuerno bajo un manto invisible y volé junto a ella.

-¡Oye Derpy!-Grite yo a lo lejos.

Derpy se detuvo en medio vuelo y la pude alcanzar.

-Oye se te callo esta carta- dije un poco cansado por ir tan rápido con mi alas.

Derpy la recibe con una sonrisa y la lleva a su pequeño bolso.

-Gracias desconocido- Derpy se queda un rato mirándome-Oye, como supiste mi nombre- Dijo con una mirada confusa.

Me estaba maldiciendo por la tontería que había hecho y como menos tenia que encontrar alguna excusa que me pudiera ayudar. Mire su bolso y encontré el pretexto perfecto a mi ayuda.

-Lo supe gracias a tu bolso- Dije apuntando- Mira ahí lleva tu nombre- Dije ya algo despreocupado.

-Ah, esta bien, me voy estoy algo apurada, adiós-Dijo ya alejándose

-Adiós.

Estaba algo nervioso pero al final me pude calmar para luego bajar a tierra. Pensé por un rato y luego se me ocurrió el de ir como ahora, volando a ponyville para que así no me demore tanto.

Me eleve nuevamente y me dirigí en un ritmo constante de aleteo a ponyville.

Llevaba casi una media hora de haber volado y ya podía ver ponyville de muy cerca, pero al acercarme mi vista no era tan agradable.

Había una muchedumbre de ponys en ponyville y se observaba a una poni al medio de ahí armando escandalo y no era nada mas y nada menos que trixie la unicornio que le tenia celos a twilight sparkle.

Baje antes de que alguien me viera me puse mi chaleco y anule mi magia. "Prefiero mil veces que piensen que soy un unicornio que un Pegaso" decía yo ya que un unicornio tiene tantas ventajas que siendo un Pegaso no podría y peor seria estar todo el día con mi cuerno invisible….prefería estar tapando mis alas con mi ropa.

Cuando por fin entre al pequeño pueblo se oían gritos de la muchedumbre lo cual me llamo la atención y me acerque a escuchar.

-¡¿Queremos a twilight sparkle como princesa?!.- Decía trixie en un mesón cercano al sugar corner

-¡Nooo!- decían varios ponys cercanos a ella.

-¡¿Que haremos entonces?!.

Todos los ponys se miraban confusos y le devolvían la mirada a trixie

-¡Iremos mañana a canterlot y le diremos a la princesa Celestia nuestras molestias sobre que twilight es una inexperta aun y no la queremos como princesa!-Decia trixie como si fuera un general a cargo de un ejercito.

"Wow, Desde cuando existe este tipo de democracia en equestria" me preguntaba, ya que no podía creer las faltas que harían estando en contra de su supuesto dios.

-¡¿Entonces díganme que haremos mañana?!-Repetía nuevamente trixie.

-¡Dejar de molestar!- Decia rainbow dash asomándose por una de las nubes arriba de ellos.

-Que insolencia- Decia trixie con rabia.

-Por que aun sigues con esto trixie, no vez que no le podrás ganar a mi amiga- Decia rainbow dash altanera.

-Mejor calla, no es solo mi opinión, sino que cada equestre que no confía en esa princesa de tercera esta aquí reunido- Decia trixie aun mas altanera.

-Así es como le das gracias a twilight después de que te perdono en el duelo mágico que tu mismo le propusiste, eres una…

-Rainbow contrólate-Decía la rarity entre uno de los rincones de la multitud.

-No ganaremos nada así, ellos no conocen para nada a twi, solo son unos ignorantes-dijo rarity tratando de mantener la calma, que la ira se le veía hasta en los ojos.

-¿Ignorantes? ¿nosotros?, ¡mejor calla poni plebeyo!-Decía uno de los ponis de la muchedumbre, el cual se veía bastante elegante.

La riña siguió mientras yo observaba detenidamente hasta que una poni de color crema y melena gris con unos pequeños lentes se puso en medio de todo.

-¡Basta!-Decia ella, la cual era la alcaldesa.

-¡Yo soy la alcaldesa, ponis de manehattan, cloudsdale y appleloosa no dejare que peleen en el pueblo que se me encomendó por cuidar!-Decía fuertemente y todos los ponis que estaban ahí se dispersaron.

Trixie miro fríamente a la alcaldesa a rainbow y a rarity para luego mirar a la muchedumbre la cual se largaba.

-¡Mañana a la puesta de sol, los espero en el tren para ir a canterlot!

Una vez trixie hiso esto todos se fueron y ella simplemente se bajo del mesón y se dirigió a las afueras de ponyville.

Yo aun pensante por lo que había ocurrido en frente de mis ojos.

-Parece que hasta en equestria ahí riñas de quien es bueno o malo para ser seleccionado gobernante o algo así como las votaciones-Susurraba mientras veía como me quedaba solo en el centro de ponyville donde estaba observando el espectáculo.

Me dirigí a una banca y me senté, aunque fue difícil y me demore en encontrar una postura cómoda. Cuando por fin estaba sin percances, Analice el estado actual de la situación que vi ase un momento.

"Twilight sparkle como princesa, fue considerada una inexperta y trixie se aprovecho de los rumores o de algo parecido para que los ponis de otra ciudades la siguieran y a los ojos de quienes no la conocen en los cuales principalmente son los que siguen a trixie, sus amigas están constantemente defendiendo su nombre, a la voz de unos ponis ignorantes ".

"Que problema" pensaba irritado, pero mi expresión cambio de manera rápida cuando recordé las ultimas palabras de trixie: -Mañana a la puesta de sol los espero en el tren para ir a canterlot.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder darle la cara a twilight y poder dejar todo los secretos y decirle lo que me hiso, que la castiguen, lo que sea, pero quería que alguien se hiciera responsable por lo hecho.

Tenia la idea perfecta y esa era acompañar a trixie temporalmente hacia canterlot, que pueda entrar sin problema alguno.

Cuando ya estaba fantaseando con las cosas que haría una vez ya en canterlot, pero tuve que volver rápidamente a la realidad por que una pony cercana me estaba hablando.

-Oye, hay alguien ahí.

-¿A? Si disculpa estaba en mi mun…..nada, ¿que quieres?-Le dije algo irritado.

Al ver la podía observar una poni anaranjada que tenia el pelo rubio y un sombrero de vaquero. Me di cuenta sin parpadear de que ella era applejack, pero no iba a cometer el error de nombres otra vez.

-¿Lo siento vaquero pero no me respondias y estabas muy quieto, te veías peor que los maderos de mi granja?.

-a lo lamento y ¿cuál es el nombre de esta poni campestre?.

-Es applejack pero como supiste que tengo ese tipo de trabajo.

-Por el simple hecho del como hablas y por que en tu comentario anterior dijiste de mi granja por ultimo.

Applejack impresionada dijo-Y cual es tu nombre, poni que supo de donde provengo sin que yo lo diga?.

-mmm no creo que sea necesario decirlo, no me quedare por mucho- Applejack mira decepcionada- y entonces ¿que querías de mi?.

-Nada chico, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con un guía o algo por el estilo.

-Mmm nop, no necesito ayuda pero igual gracias.

Llegaba rainbow dash, que salió de su nube y se dirigía a nosotros.

-Hola applejack- Decia aun enojada-¿quien es este tipo?-Dijo girando la cabeza en mi dirección aun con tono enojado.

-Hola rainbow y este tipo es alguien nuevo que acaba de llegar a nuestro pueblo, es algo raro-Responde a la pregunta de rainbow, susurrando lo ultimo.

-Así que raro, parece que tengo a alguien a quien humillar y alegrarme el día.

La simple respuesta dicha por rainbow dash me aborreció y me recordó que ella fue una de las responsables de mi desgracia y el solo simple echo de mirarla me daban ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero no podía ya que si lo hago estaría en problemas con las mane six y no me agradaría nada de eso. Tenia que soportar por mas enojo que tuviera.

Yo la miraba con una profunda cara de odio con lo que a primera vista rainbow se puso nerviosa pero después le saco una sonrisa.

-Oye nuevo, quieres una competencia con la mejor y mas rápida pony de toda equestria…¡Rainbow Dash!-Exclamaba arrogantemente rainbow.

-No gracias-Dije pera luego pensar un poco e hice que las cosas fueran de peor en aun mas peor a mi beneficio-A no ser que tenga 3 condiciones ya que por lo que vez no soy un Pegaso.

-Vaquero mejor tranquiliza esas riendas, no le subas los humos a mi compañera, es un poco arrogante pero buena de corazón- Decia applejack un poco preocupada.

-Tan buena que con su arrogancia le hace decir ser la mas veloz y ni siquiera veo a los wonderbolts a su lado - Dije provocando a rainbow a que aceptara.

-Acepto, te hare tragar tu palabras caballo de pacotilla-Decia con ira rainbow.

-bueno, en primero lugar no volar, en segundo quiero una carrera de 200 metros nada mas a pie sin obstáculos y en tercero…

Ante de que terminara rainbow dash altaneramente dice- Que gallina me a tocado, eso es todo, te podría ganar con los ojos vendados.

-Si quieres hazlo-Le dije con una sonrisa llena de falsedad con lo que rainbow me miro enojada.

-Y ahora sin molestias la tercera es que el que gane le dará tres ordenes al perdedor.

Applejack y rainbow me miran con caras impresionadas y rainbow sonrió para luego decirme-Parece que no eres tan gallina como pensaba.

Applejack aun impresionada con lo que dije-Oye vaquero mejor baja las riendas si pierdes ella te hará la vida imposible, no te culparía si escapas, mejor piensa con quien te enfrentas.

-Pues yo estoy bastante confiado, mejor que ella piense con quien se enfrenta-aun con una sonrisa falsa pero ahora un poco mas maléfica

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba- dijo confiadamente rainbow

Ya en un campo de carreras, uno que propuso applejack que por coincidencia terminada en 200 metros y sin problemas se podía ver el final, applejack nos daba la señal de partida. rainbow ya había comenzado a correr con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente era increíble para mis ojos, pero lo mas increíble es que cuando ya iba a llegar a la meta yo me teletransporté sin ninguna de las 2 ponys fijándose en mi y con una gran sonrisa triunfante observe a rainbow en un ¾ de haber llegado para luego decirle al mismo tiempo parándola.

-Ya has perdido, que pena ¿no?.

Rainbow paraba como si fuera un auto con frenos y a la vez derrapando dejando unas nubes de humo detrás de ella. Me miraba boquiabierta y applejack también, las dos impresionadas pero a la vez rainbow estaba con ira.

-Como me a podido ganar un pony como este, has debido de hacer trampa, es imposible que me hallas ganado.

-Así que no puedes aceptar ser derrotada, que mal perdedora eres, tu fuiste la que me reto, no fue mi culpa.

-Hiso trampa, ese unicornio se teletransporto a la meta-Salió una pony entre los arbusto de ojos morados, crin y cola magenta y pelaje naranjo .Era scootaloo la fan numero uno y hermana adoptiva de rainbow.

-Ja, así que eres un cobarde y hiciste trampa-Dijo rainbow con cara triunfante.

-pero igual e ganado.

-¡Como que has ganado tramposo de pacotilla!-Exclamo rainbow con ira.

-Pues repite las condiciones que propuse y tu aceptaste.

-Así que con esas estas, tus condiciones eran, no volar, no obstáculos y tres ordenes al perdedor.

-Entonces dime, donde esta el no teletransportarse.

Rainbow me mira con odio- Pero eso es trampa-Dijo casi unísonamente junto a scootaloo.

-¿Quien estuvo primero en la meta?.

-Tu….y-Dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Entonces quien gano?-Con una cara triunfante y con una felicidad que casi me llega a dar risa por lo fácil de controlar que eran.

-…..T…Tu.

-bueno entonces es hora de las tres ordenes para el perdedor.

Rainbow, applejack y scootaloo estaban muy fastidiadas con lo que había hecho pero todas tenían que aceptar que lo que había dicho era verdad y no podían negar la verdad.

-Comienza de una vez, tramposo sin honor-Con una ira que se veía en su cara, rainbow se acerco y espero el juicio que yo le daría.

-Pues la primera orden es….Cómprame los boletos de tren que se dirigen a canterlot que sale mañana temprano.

-¿Que?.. pero es mi dinero…Es que tu también planeas molestar a twilight con esa panda de idiotas

-No.

Rainbow me miraba aun mas enojada, pero la verdad a mi no me importaba ya que en este mundo yo no tengo absolutamente nada y eso me llevaría a que no tengo nada de bits o dinero pony y eso era necesario para poder comprar los boletos de tren.

-Quiero un lugar donde hospedarme hoy sin que tenga la necesidad de pagar.

-Que es que no tienes dinero….O solo quieres molestar- Decia aun la furiosa rainbow.

-Nop, no es por molestar pero la verdad no tengo absolutamente nada de dinero-Sabia que no era necesario mentir, por que no serviría de nada decir que tengo dinero cuando la verdad no tengo nada, apenas las cosas de mi mochila y mis tres chalecos.

Rainbow y applejack me miraban confusas y rainbow parece que ya no tan furiosa.

-Así que no tienes nada, entonces por que necesitas ir a canterlot, ahí todo es muy caro.-Decia applejack confusamente.

-Necesito arreglar unas cuentas pendientes con una perso….digo pony.

-Esta bien, dime tu ultima condición, quiero que esto termine rápido.

-Nope, la ultima la diré antes de irme mañana.

-Diablos…Esta bien, sígueme te diré donde podre hospedarte antes de que se vuelva de noche, mañana te daré el boleto.

Rainbow me llevo a una gran casa donde se arrendaban habitaciones que según para ella era de buen precio o mejor dicho bueno para su bolsillo, ella lo pago y dijo que mi habitación era la 3 y me dio la llave. se ofreció para presentarme al pueblo pero yo me negué me fui a la habitación y dormí plácidamente para olvidar mis preocupaciones, aunque allá sido muy temprano, dormí como si no lo hubiera hecho de hace mucho.

Fue tan agradable y sin darme cuenta el día y la noche se fueron rápidamente y me desperté a la mañana siguiente, día lunes, como un bebe recién nacido.

Me fui a la estación de trenes en donde podía ver a la muchedumbre y a trixie junto a ellos. En uno de los lados se encontraba rainbow que se le veía algo irritada con el boleto en sus cascos.

-hola-le dije con una sonrisa falsa, ya que aun tenia remordimientos.

-Hola-Dijo irritada-Jamás me habían hecho despertarme tan temprano por algo así.

-Pues lo lamento-Dije pero ahora riéndome de ella por dentro.

Recibí el boleto y rainbow estuvo apunto de irse pero la detuve recordándole que quedaba la ultima orden.

-Ya dila rápido, no será algo con dinero ¿no?-Dijo un poco enojada rainbow.

-Nope, tendrás que esperar un poco para la ultima orden.

Rainbow molesta giro a otra dirección, por mientras yo veía a la muchedumbre la cual comenzaba a subir al tren. Cuando solo quedaban 3 por subir me dije a mi mismo que era hora de la tercera orden.

-Rainbow ven, ponte de frente.

Rainbow se acerco y se puso frente a mi- ¿Feliz? .

-Bueno, la tercera orden es que aceptes esto sin enojarte y sin contarle a nadie.

-Aceptar qu…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase le di un cascaso tan fuerte como pude dejándola en el suelo. Ella trataba de soportar pero se veía como sacaba algunas lagrimas de dolor, yo me sentía libre pero a la vez mal, no sabia si rainbow se merecía un golpe, pero un golpe no es tanto comparado con todo lo que pase.

-Lo lamento, pero dije sin enojarte….Adiós.

Subí al tren y busque un asiento rápidamente. Aun podía observar a rainbow dash por la ventana del tren, ella se paraba y se iba volando claramente con una furiosa expresión. Claramente no cumplió la orden pero era imposible hasta para mi, no enojarme si alguien me da un golpe.

Cuando desvié mi mirada al tren se podía ver su estructura la cual era muy impresionante. Obviamente "nada de nuestro mundo" pero era claro que ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que extrañar a mi mundo.

Por ahora iba un paso mas de estar en mi objetivo y un peso menos en que preocuparme.

**Gracias por leer y lo lamento por los fans de rainbow, si queréis saber que pasara mas adelante, espero que no se ofendáis por este capitulo, tratare de mejorar con cada capitulo que haga y también no hacerlos tan cortos, si me demore mucho es por que estoy resfriado. lo lamento, este cap lo hice en cama. como siempre acepto criticas sin insultos.**


	10. viaje atrofiado, engaño

Viaje atrofiado. Engaño.

El tren estaba partiendo desde la estación y se podía ver a rainbow dash a lo lejos. "Me pregunto si lo que habré hecho estuvo bien", Aunque lo que hice no se podía cambiar pero era innegable el sentir un aire de satisfacción al haberlo hecho.

Ya con el tren alejándose de ponyville y yo encaminándome a canterlot junto a una muchedumbre de ponis que solo quiere causar mas problemas de los que ya tienen.

El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, para mi agrado pude estirarme y colocar mis pies traseros en el, como si estuviera en una cama. Eso solo les causo desagrado a los ponis de los alrededores como si fuera un maleducado pero no me importo mucho ya que pague por el tren…"pague", y si no hay nadie que lo ocupe, no habría problema que use los dos asientos, pero igual me sentía incomodo con las miradas discriminadoras de aquellos ponis.

No falto mucho para que me percatara de trixie quien iba de lado a lado del tren, con un aspecto de nerviosismo, que era lo que me ponía mas incomodo ya que yo solo planeaba descansar un poco, pero el ruido de sus cascos los cuales pasaban intermitentemente me ponían los pelos de punta.

-¡Oye Basta, que demonios estas haciendo!-Le dije ya molesto para que parara de caminar, Lo cual funciono pero me miro fieramente.

-Como osas gritarle de esa manera a la gran y poderosa trixie-Respondió.

-Pero por que estas de lado a lado, ¿no puedes sentarte de una vez?-Dije pero no tan gritón.

-E…es que-Trixie se ponía colorada-Nadie me quiere dar un asiento-Refunfuño tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

Yo ya estaba tomando aire, me senté como era debido, en un asiento y dije-Ya, esta bien, toma este asiento y tranquiliza esas piernas.

Trixie aun colorada solo se sentó sin decir nada.

-Que desagradecida, ni siquiera das gracias-Susurre algo molesto.

No me demore en darme cuenta que trixie me miraba pero yo solo la ignoraba y seguia mirando por la ventana, estaba molesto por que perdí mi oportunidad de tener dos asientos, y ahora estaba mas incomodo por tener a un poni al lado mirándome, en lo que ya tenia suficientes con los otros.

-Poni desconocido, ya que tienes el honor de sentarte junto a la gran …

-Si.. gran y poderosa trixie, dilo de una vez-Dije sarcásticamente pero aun molesto.

-Como te atrev…..Bueno directo al grano, de donde provienes, nunca había visto esa vestimenta, es muy rara.

Wow por fin una pregunta inteligente, y que pensaba que los ponis sabían solo preguntar cual es tu nombre o si quieres ser mi amigo…..A nada esa es solo pinkie.

-Provengo de un lugar muy lejano-Respondí

-¿Y como se llaman esas tierras?.

-Un lugar muy, muy lejano-Respondí ya casi burlándome.

-Basta, al menos dime tu nombre- se levanta de su asiento y me mira con furia

Ya estaba cansado y ella creo que no me dejaría tranquilo, almenos un nombre no hará nada y no quiero comenzar una pelea innecesaria

-mmmhhh….. pues me llamo Robert un gusto-Dije ya, dándole una sonrisa para que se calmara.

Trixie se sentó enojada mientras yo la observaba.

No tengo nada que hacer, me demore casi 4 horas caminando y volando para llegar a ponyville así que creo que serán 2 horas en tren y en esas 2 horas no tendría nada que hacer, "que mejor que hablar" me decía, pero la verdad ya sabia casi todo por la simple razón de ver la serie, pero fastidiar con información no seria malo, pensé maléficamente.

-oye trixie, ahora es mi turno de preguntar-Dije con una sonrisa que hiso que trixie se incomodara.

-¿De donde provienes?.

-De un lugar muy, muy lejano-dijo mientras se veía feliz por darle vuelta a la broma, pero ya tenia en mente eso.

-oh que raro, yo juraba que eras una maga viajera, que presumía de su poder pero incapaz de ganarle a la que ahora es una completa princesa llamada twilight sparkle.

Trixie me miro con un odio casi puro pero se le veía a la vez una gran tristeza.

-T….tu, no tienes idea….

Yo me sentía triunfante por darle vuelta a la broma pero eso no duro mucho ya que cuando pude observar bien se veía como trixie soltaba unas lagrimas. "Por un demonio" pensaba. Trixie se levanto de el asiento y se fue hacia el frente del tren, las lagrimas se podían ver en el suelo y a unos ponis girando su cabeza como si hubieran escuchado todo y diciéndome, mal hecho, ve y discúlpate.

Era raro ya que nunca pensé que una orgullosa poni como ella se sentiría mal por eso, juraba que me iba a decir "Como se te ocurre, esa twilight besara mis cascos cuando vea mi grandioso poder, ella caerá y un día será la mas grande" o cosas así, pero que llorara era inesperado para mi.

Salte del asiento y corrí hacia donde fue ella, pase varios carros del tren, pero para mi desgracia no encontraba a trixie por ninguno de los que pasaba, hasta que pude dar con uno de los carros que tenia la puerta de entrada, cerrada. Mire por la pequeña ventana que tenia este y pude observar una niebla que no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

No sabia que demonios estaba pasando me quede un rato observando a que pasara algo y de repente toda la niebla se fue y pude ver a trixie sentada con una expresión pavorosa. La puerta la cual estaba cerrada se abrió sin que yo la allá abierto haciéndome caer de lleno en el suelo.

Trixie aun no se inmutaba del ruido que había provocado yo al llegar, me acerque para poder preguntarle que había pasado pero ella aun no reaccionaba.

-Trixie por favor responde, que a pasado acá.

-…-

-hay alguien ahi…

-e…ese no era…el trato-susurraba tan frágil como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

No pude soportarlo mas y pase al único modo en que podía sacar del pánico a mis conocidos y era la mas factible que podría usar, le di un golpe en la cara, no tan fuerte, esperando que reaccionara lo cual funciono.

-E…e?, Robert que…

-Dime que a pasado acá trixie, que era esa neblina.

Trixie comenzó a llorar nuevamente y me miraba preocupada.

-Robert e cometido un error muy grande, tenemos que sacar a todos esos ponis del tren de inmediato.

-Responde que te a pasado primero-Dije preocupado.

-por favor o sino será demasiado tarde- me dijo ya secándose sus lagrimas -Sígueme, no hay tiempo que perder.

Trixie estaba corriendo hacia la cabina de control del tren y comenzó a hablarle al encargado de aquel tren.

-Por favor necesitamos que se detenga el tren, necesitamos evacuar.

-Evacuar…. lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada de eso, estoy trabajando, déjense de bromas.

-De verdad, estamos en peligro, enviar un mensaje a canterlot y a las princesa es primordial, este tren será secuestrado.

-¿Secuestrado?, debes de estar de coña, quien lo secuestrara, ¿tu?.-Dijo de tono burlón

El tren comenzó a temblar y cuando nos pusimos de frente para ver a través de las ventanas, el tren comenzaba a elevarse y alejarse de los rieles.

-Que demonios esta pasando-Dijo el encargado tan asustado como trixie mientras yo seguía igual pero un poco confundido.

-El tren se eleva esta claro, lo debe de haber provocado algún ser o ente, como dijo trixie alguien quería secuestrar el tren.

Trixie y el conductor estaban sorprendidos por mi tranquilidad lo cual hiso que también se calmaran.

-mande un mensaje a canterlot, pero ya-Dijo trixie.

El conductor no dudo mas y comenzó a escribir la carta que al minuto después ya estaría en canterlot. Nosotros mirábamos aun sorprendidos y confusos por quien era el provocante de tal secuestro. Supe de inmediato que solo había una poni que tuvo que ver en esto y ella estaba frente a mi y era hora de que soltara todo.

-Trixie, es hora de que respondas, ¿qué esta pasando?-Dije seriamente.

Trixie bajo la cabeza -Es que no se como explicarlo, solo eres un desconocido.

-¡Solo responde!-Dije ya sacándome de mis casillas

-B.. bueno….todo esta pesadilla…..Yo… Yo después de recibir el perdón de twilight por haber usar el amuleto alicornio, me reconcilie conmigo misma y me propuse a ser una mejor poni, pero cuando devolví el amuleto al comerciante que me lo vendió comenzó todo. El... el era un monstruo era un brujo despiadado, el me obligo ha esto, El amuleto que había usado tenia una maldición y….y-Trixie comenzó a caer rendida en el suelo.

-Que maldición….que te haría-Pregunte intrigado.

-Me…mataría-ella solto algunas lagrimas pero continuo- El me dio el antidoto pero dijo que tenia una sola cosa que pedirme y si lo hacia bien me perdonaría de la muerte, pero...yo...

Antes de que trixie pudiera seguir, se escuchaban algunos gritos y ventanas rotas en los carros de mas atras.

-Que demonios pasa allá-Decia el conductor preocupado

-No lo se, tendremos que ir hacia allá para saberlo.

Ya sin mas fuimos directo hacia donde estaban los ponis de la muchedumbre y cuando llegamos, nuestra vista era horrible, podíamos observar a todos en una profunda locura, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados pero se movían como si estuvieran despiertos. Rompieron las ventanas del tren y comenzaban a hablar con ellos mismos siniestramente.

El conductor y trixie estaban paralizados mientras yo los veía tratando de mantener la calma, pude observar como una neblina oscura estaba entrando por las ventanas la cual aspiraban todos los ponis sonámbulos y sin tener un referente firme pero que es igual de convincente me aleje de el y saque a trixie conmigo quien aun no se inmutaba de que yo la tiraba de la cola sacándola del carro tren y llevándola nuevamente a la cabina.

Cuando por fin trixie reacciono me detuve para verla.

-¿Ya?, tenemos que hacer algo para mantenernos a salvo de tal adversidad pero tu te quedes quieta y eso no ayuda para nada.

-¿E?….disculpa, ¿y el conductor?-me pregunto

-Se quedo allá paralizado-respondi

-¡¿QUÉ?! Por que no lo sacaste-dijo exaltada

-Porque solo podía sacar a uno y tu pesabas mucho.

-Como que peso mucho... tenemos que sacarlo de ahí.-Dijo dandoce cuenta de que el conductor estaba en peligro

Ella se dirigía nuevamente al carro pero yo la detuve.

-Ya no es posible, había una neblina apoderándose de ese lugar y creo que esa neblina provoca que ellos se comporten así, es muy tarde para el.

-P.. pero.

-Solo nos queda esperar, no podremos salir hasta que ese tipo se haga presente o alguien responda a la carta que envió el conductor.

-Pero, esto es mi culpa-dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Es momento de seguir con tu explicación y que lo digas de nuevo y lo mas claro posible.

Trixie no respondía y seguía llorando, le dije nuevamente que tenia que explicarme apropiadamente el mandado que ella tenia que hacer pero no contestaba. Cansado de esperar la golpee nuevamente en la cara haciendo que reaccionara al instante.

-Aaa… Es la segunda vez que me golpeas-dice trixie enfadada y limpiándose las lagrimas

-Pues responde cuando se te pregunta-dije regañándola.

-bueno-dijo decayéndose.

_Recuerdo de trixie._

La noche crece y la luna resplandece en la oscuridad

Estaba en camino para devolverle el amuleto a freak shader, el cual era un misterioso comerciante en manehatan que va y viene por las noches, para vender misteriosos objetos en su tienda la cual era bastante terrorífica.

-Hey freak e vuelto-Dice trixie entrando algo inquieta a la tienda.

-Oh, mi preciada compradora, que te trae acá denuevo-El era un poni de tierra y tenia un aspecto de anciano con una gran barba y pelo blanco, con su pelaje café oscuro y ojos verdes.

-e de devolver el amuleto que usted me presto, le agradezco que allá ayudado pero creo que no lo usare otra vez-Trixie lo deja en la mesa.

-así que has sido derrotada, aun en presencia de mi mas poderosa mercancía.

-No, no es por eso, la verdad quiero comenzar denuevo, quiero ser una poni diferente.

Cuando trixie estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta para salir de la tienda esta no se habría.

-Querida trixie, lo lamento pero esto no se quedara así -Freak se acerco a trixie-Ves tu cuello, este ahora que tuvo contacto con uno de mi mas preciada joya, "el amuleto alicornio" y si no pudiste cumplir tu tan querido objetivo, este te matara.

-Que, p…pero usted no me dijo nada de eso-Trixie cae desplomada en el suelo.

-Pues ahora estas maldita solo por usar el amuleto, y esta maldición se encargara de ti en unas 2 horas en lo máximo.

-¡Como puedo creer en usted!…Me dice que moriré sin mas, esto es un aborrecible fraude al igual que usted-Trixie se repone y le responde fieramente

-Así que soy un fraude, ¡Gilipolleses! -Freak es cubierto de pies a cabeza por una neblina negra dejándome atónita y con la imposibilidad de poder moverme.

Cuando se esfumo la niebla y se dejo ver, este era una criatura horripilante, no sabría de cómo describirlo, pero en cada parte de su ser estaba la palabra muerte -Así que soy un fraude, vuelve a decir eso si es que te atreves, es mejor que mueras mas y mas rápido y que tu maldita existencia se desvanezca.

Yo estaba muda, estaba asustada, tenia tanto miedo, miedo de perder mi vida sin lograr agradecerle a twilight por darme su perdón aunque yo allá provocado tantas desgracias a su pueblo, miedo por no haber logrado cambiar.

Freak volvió a ser cubierto por una neblina pero ahora blanca, cuando la neblina lo dejo, este era nuevamente un anciano.

-Oh, discúlpame mi manera de comportarme-dijo freak mientras mostro una sonrisa llena de falsedad para después ir detrás de unos estantes.

-Yo….yo, no quiero morir-Decia aterrada y a la vez perdida en mis pensamientos.

El mercante volvía con algo en los cascos y lo puso en frente de mi-Lo se y por eso te daré una oportunidad, tomate la poción que se encuentra frente a ti, esto te dejara vivir pero debo obtener algo a cambio.

Trixie lo toma abre su tapa y lo bebe. Después de haber bebido la poción se sintió mas tranquila, pero a la vez intrigada por lo que diría freak.

-Que quieres que haga, maldito-dijo trixie entre dientes.

-Bueno, para que entiendas en que posición te encuentras, por primero debes entender que si no sigues mis ordenes al pie de la letra te matare-trague saliva y freak continuo- Tu mandado será que tendrás que juntar la cantidad mas grande de ponis que tengan una cualidad en particular y esa es la de tener un descontento, pero un descontento especifico con las princesas y si veo algún cambio en ti, te hare sufrir, tu tendrás que comportarte como una poni arrogante y orgullosa, como la poni que siempre fuiste y para todo esto te daré 2 meses, si no lo haces tu sabes lo que te pasara

Trixie estaba llena de ira-Porque, porque me haces esto a mi, yo quería comenzar denuevo, quería tener amigos, quería disculparme con twilight, pero volver así será peor que una tortura- dije mientras las lagrimas inundaban mi ser.

-No me importa, ¡tu has sido la provocantes de tus propios problemas!-Dijo cambiando su aspecto nuevamente –¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí y si no haces lo que te acabo de decir, juro que no conocerás ningún mañana!.

Estaba fuera y corriendo lejos de esa siniestra tienda, tenia miedo pero la desgracia me perseguía y si no cumplía lo que el me dijo, el me mataría.

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Pero eso solo fue el comienzo ya que después de reunir a todos esos ponis…yo.. tuve que hacerme nuevamente una poni despreciable a la imagen de ponyville lo que fue una tortura, pero no podía hacer nada, el solo me daba ordenes y si no las cumplía, me … me mataría-Trixie estaba colapsándose de a poco con cada palabra que decía- Me ordeno llevarlos a todo al tren que se dirigía a canterlot con el pretexto de que veríamos a las princesas, pero me encontré contigo y yo ya estaba destrozada y cuando me dijiste esas palabras no pude soportar llorar, me escape y fui acorralada nuevamente por freak en uno de los carros sin ponis que se encontraba mas adelante.

-El me dijo que ya no tenia de que preocuparme y que ya no tenia peligro de nada, pero….. pero que formaría parte de este arrebato de propiedad, seria una culpable mas y seria un secuestrado mas - finalmente trixie iba a romperse en una frustrante situación.

Yo antes de que trixie comenzara un berrinche la detuve y le di otro golpe en la cara.

-Pero que te pasa, esta es la tercera vez…..- trixie dejo el intento berrinche casi instantáneamente

-Lo hice por si las dudas, no quiero que armes berrinche otra vez, eso no nos ayuda para nada y te dañas a ti mismo- dije casi como si mis ojos se desviaran hacia arriba mientras silbaba.

-Y que yo tenia una imagen buena de ti-dijo atacándome lo cual no funciono.

-Bueno, esperemos que esto aterrice pronto y terminemos el viaje para darle cara a ese tal freak.

Dentro de mi estaba hirviendo, quería darle una paliza a ese freak, (quería un reembolso), quería llegar a canterlot de una buena vez, pero por su culpa, estoy atrapado aquí, con una poni que llora cada vez que puede aunque no la creia así... y con unos ponis sonámbulos a base de humo negro.

"Quiero llegar a canterlot de una buena vez, sin ninguna maldita problema" Decia irritado.

**Bueno ojala les guste este cap. el pobre de Robert esta lleno de problemas y lo persigue la desgracia, casi igual que trixie, como siempre acepto criticas sin insultos**


	11. Falsedad, descubrimiento,hora del juicio

Falsedad, descubrimiento, hora del juicio

La continuidad seguía y la espera también, estábamos atrapados hasta que este tren decida finalmente el destino al cual llegar.

20 minutos antes

En canterlot se podía observar en una de las habitaciones dos auras, una de una increíble inquietud. Esta aura era proveniente de una sola poni, la cual desgraciadamente hace poco se había vuelto princesa. Y la otra era una aura calmada y apaciguadora, pero esto no era lo suficiente para darle un aspecto mas relajante a la otra, tristemente se les podía ver charlando mientras la inquietud no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Twilight, por favor basta, no es para tanto- Decía Candence tratando de calmarla.

-P…pero hoy recibiré mi primera misión como princesa-respondió Twilight aun nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Pero no te pongas así, no será tan difi….

-¿Qué no será tan difícil?, si tu primera misión como princesa fue defender el reino de cristal, si eso re roco a ti, imagínate lo que me espera siendo la aprendiza numero uno de ella-Interrumpió Twilight exagerando aun mas la situación.

-P….pero esa fue una situación de emergencia.

En la habitación entran dos guardias reales.

-Princesas, Celestia las espera en la sala de reuniones-dijeron casi al unisono los dos guardias

-De inmediato iremos, gracias Lighter y para ti igual Rams- agradeció cordialmente Candence.

-De nada princesas-Dijeron los dos guardias al unísono.

Los dos guardias dejan la habitación.

-¿C…como supiste sus nombres?-Dijo la confundida Twilight

-Bueno, la verdad e estado en este castillo por casi 5 años desde antes de ser princesa, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos es aprenderme sus nombres-Dijo Candence con una sonrisa.

-O…. Para mi una vez se ponen la armadura, todos son iguales.

Twilight y Candence salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con Celestia, una vez habían llegado saludan cordialmente a Celestia y buscan una silla en la cual sentarse en la gran mesa que había al medio de la habitación.

-Mi querida Twilight- dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa y cariño maternal-Espero que estés lista.

-Estaré lista para cualquier misión que usted me encomiende princesa Celestia-Dijo Twilight con orgullo y representando que afrontaría cualquier reto.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero tu misión será simple pero tendrás que arreglártelas por ti misma-dijo aun con un tono cariñoso-Tu misión…

-¡Princesas, estamos en una emergencia!-Irrumpió un guardia real entrando a la habitación muy exaltado.

-Que a ocurrido-Responde rápidamente Celestia.

-El tren de ponyville el cual se dirigía a canterlot a desaparecido y no se a sabido nada de el desde la partida de ponyville.

Instantáneamente entra otro guardia igual de exaltado.

-Princesa Celestia, han llegado 2 cartas de real importancia y preocupación.

Los dos guardias se miraron por un momento pero el segundo guardia se dirigió rápidamente hacia Celestia y les entrego las cartas. Celestia se tomo su tiempo en leerlas y con cada mirada hacia las cartas su rostro cambiaba rápidamente a uno de ira.

-Cambio de planes mis princesas, guardia despierta a luna de su descanso y llamadla de inmediato y tu-Apunta al otro guardia- dale un llamado de emergencia a shining armor pero antes de todo no quiero que ningún otro guardia además de ustedes sepa lo que contenían estas cartas y tampoco sepan que yo he llamado a esos dos por una emergencia, hacedlo rápido y sigilosamente, ¡ya!.

Los guardias se quedaron quietos por la impresión, casi no pudieron respirar por la presión que les había impuesto Celestia pero no cedieron y los dos se fueron por igual a llamar a sus encomendados.

-C…Celestia, ¿que a ocurrido?, ¿que pasara con mi misión?-pregunto Twilight un poco asustada.

-Lo lamento Twilight pero habrá un cambio de planes y tu misión cambiara drásticamente-dijo Celestia poniendo a Twilight aun mas nerviosa.

-¿Que a ocurrido hermana?-Preguntaba luna entrando a la habitación.

-Necesito que tengan paciencia, les diré cuando estemos todos reunidos-dijo Celestia

Estuvimos esperando unos minutos a que llegara shining armor. Cuando llego se veía serio y ninguna de nosotros lo saludo o simplemente le dijo hola con alguna señal, solo veíamos a Celestia esperando a que nos dijera la noticia mientras el ambiente seguía tenso.

-gracias por venir Shining, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, es hora de darles la explicación de por que están aquí-Celestia tomo aire-Me han llegado dos cartas, una es la que nos envió el conductor del tren que estaba en ponyville el cual se dirigía a Canterlot….Es una llamada de auxilio.

-¿Auxilio?, ¿que le a ocurrido al conductor o a los pasajeros?-Pregunto Shining intrigado.

-Exactamente a eso me dirigía, fueron dados de rehenes, han sido secuestrados y no solo los pasajeros si no el tren entero-respondió Celestia sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Un secuestro, aquí en equestria, que abominación causo esto-Dijo Candence enojada.

-¿U…Un tren entero?-Susurraba Twilight mientras se aterraba del poder de esta criatura desconocido.

-¿Celestia como sabe que es un secuestro y no un atraco u otra cosa?-Pregunto Shining.

-Lo se por la segunda carta-respondió Celestia mirándolos un poco enojada, pero prosiguió igualmente dandoce otro respiro-El segundo mensaje es una amenaza, nos quiere ver en las montañas Galileas que se encuentras detrás de la gran montaña que sostiene a Canterlot, sin guardias y solo a las princesas, si nos rehusamos los ponis que estaban a bordo del tren serán victimas de algo atroz-Celestia centro su mirada en Shining Armor- y necesito que shining proteja a canterlot en nuestra ausencia.

Shining armor miro sorprendido a Celestia pero el rostro serio de la princesa no le dejo ninguna otra respuesta mas que solo aceptar.

Sin mas preámbulo Celestia dio la orden y la alumna, las dos hermanas, la princesas de cristal y el mas confiable y fuerte de los generales se prepararon.

_**Tiempo actual**_

-Despierta Robert….. vamos despierta.

-Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas-dije somnoliento.

-Bueno tu lo quisiste.

-oh…cof, cof, por que me pegas-Dije haciendo el intento de levantarme y sobarme mi estomago.

Trixie estaba parada en frente de mi con una cara de satisfacción.

-Adiós rencores, bueno almenos te levantaste y peor, te quedas dormido 10 minutos antes de que el tren se detuviera-dijo trixie comenzando a burlarse de mi.

- ….. ¿Y donde estamos?-pregunte mirando por la ventana

-Bueno acabamos de aterrizar, no se si estoy bien pero cuando miraba por la ventana creo que nos dirigíamos a una cueva de las montañas galileas pero ya que estamos en tierra firme salgamos antes de que nos descubran-respondió trixie.

-Esta bien pero primero asegurémonos de que afuera sea seguro, asómate por la ventana de la derecha y ve si es seguro salir por ahí, yo veré la de la izquierda.

Trixie se asomo lentamente por su lado y yo por el mío. Tuve el alivio de no ver ningún tipo de amenaza así que me fije en los aspectos de la cueva, era extremadamente gigante, eso explicaba como pudo caber el tren en ella, tenia algunas antorchas en las paredes y la luz de la entrada apenas se percibía.

-Trixie es seguro por aquí-Dije para luego observa que trixie no se encontraba y fue aun peor cuando pude ver una neblina negra entrando por la ventana.

-Oh, demonios.

Salte dejándome unos leves rasguños y percibí unas sombras de ponis que estaban a punto de dar la vuelta alrededor del tren, pero antes de que me vieran logre hacerme invisible. Eran los ponis que estaban a bordo del tren pero ahora con los ojos abiertos pero completamente negros, era algo terrorífico. Se fueron al ver que no había nada perceptible, eso me causo extrañes pero aun queria saber lo que sucedia así que acerque al borde del tren para asomarme y ver que estaba ocurriendo y lo que me encontré era algo despreciable, era un poni terrestre, casi anciano y que de alguna forma la cual desconozco tenia controlados a todos los ponis que estaban a bordo del tren, ya que algunos parecían criadas dándole alimento directo a la boca y acomodándole el sillón en donde se encontraba que parecía el de un rey. Tenia a Trixie retenida por dos pegasos mientras ella oponía resistencia.

-Trixie, espero que te guste lo que has logrado-dijo el poni maléficamente.

-Me has mentido freak…¡me sacaste una maldición que no existe!, eres un…-Trixie estaba llena de ira y aun trataba de zafarse de los pegasos que la retenían. pero no servia de nada, lo peor es que no usaba magia así que debieron haberla sellado con alguno de sus extraños objetos. "Así que tu eres Freak showader" dije mientras aun observaba.

-Que mas da, puedo crear milagros con todos mis articulos, estos están hechizados fuertemente por diferentes objetivos que ni la mismísima Celestia podría creer.

Trixie después de un buen rato ya se había rendido y deja la resistencia y mira directamente a Freak con tristeza

-Pero, porque…..Porque tuviste que hacérmelo a mi- Trixie saco unas lagrimas demostrando estar grandemente arrepentida.

Freak cambio su sonrisa a una llena de detestable locura -Porque eres débil, Porque no sabes triunfar, porque eres fácil de manipular, porque eres como una mascota sucia y despreciable que se dice ser grande y poderosa cuando no sabe lo que se le encuentra frente-el reía como un desquiciado mientras decía cada una de sus crueles palabras destruyendo de apoco el espíritu de Trixie.

"Maldito seas como puedes hacerle esto a trixie" dije mientras aun veía la despreciable obra que se estaba desarrollando frente a mi.

Necesitaba un momento que me favoreciera, donde sus esclavos no estén a su alcance y pueda atacarlo cuando este desprevenido, ¡no puedo ser imprudente!.

-Bueno, creo que la hora de tu juicio ya se acerca trixie- Decia mientras se levantaba de su gran sillon y se ponía un brazalete en su pata derecha el cual lo tenia al lado del sillon.

Trixie aun no respondía.

Freak tomaba un collar de extraña forma de uno de sus esclavos y lo acerco al cuello de trixie. Una vez puesto el collar en trixie este desapareció pero lo que me dejaba peor era que trixie no se oponía a ninguna cosa mas, no puedo imaginar cuanto sufrimiento debe estar pasando.

-Jajaja parece que te has rendido, esto se me hará mas fácil aun, espero que te guste tu nuevo controlador de voz- dijo Freak par esta vez se puso serio.

Se alejaba de los otro y se dirigía a la salida.

Yo no entendía nada aun, y me dejo intrigado a que se refería con el juicio de trixie así que lo seguí y no me importaba si estaba invisible, aun no podía perder de vista a los esclavos.

Me acerque a la salida y lo observe apretando su brazalete lo cual no entendía, pero se aclaro rápidamente cuando su figura cambio al de un monstruo, creo que esa figura fue la que atemorizo a trixie haciéndola creer en sus palabras de muerte, pero tristemente yo e visto cosas peores en mi mundo así que no me afecto para nada, su cuerpo estaba completo de algo que parecía oscuridad liquida, espesa y parecida a la sangre que no dejaba ver su pelaje y su crin como su cola hacia parecer que también fueran negra, sus ojos sacaban una llamarada azul y le había salido un cuerno parecido al de chrysalis pero de color rojo, al pisar dejaban el suelo con las marcas de sus herraduras y su tamaño era parecido al de Celestia. La verdad es que atrás de todo ese aspecto solo estaba ese poni desgraciado sin ningún poder en particular, y lo único que tiene que vale la pena son los esclavos que en realidad son los rehenes controlados por alguno de sus extraños objetos.

Cuando me acerque aun mas, lo que veía me impresiono y a la vez me disgusto. Estaba las 4 princesas delante de el en su aborrecible y falsa apariencia. No se como consiguieron llegar aquí pero eso no era ni bueno ni malo ya que era indudable que usaría a los rehenes.

-Bienvenidas sean princesas a mi humilde aposento- Dijo haciendo una falsa reverencia.

Todas las princesas lo veían con desagrado pero mas con ira.

-¡Libera a los rehenes, Cobarde!-Dijo Luna con la voz de Canterlot la cual retumbo en mis oídos.

-¿Liberarlos?, Pero si ellos ya están libres, acá solo hay una que es la culpable y merece castigo-Dijo Freak sacándome de quicio, tratando de verse inocente pero a la vez burlándose de las princesas.

-¡Tu eres el único culpable y nadie mas!-Dijo Candence mientras Celestia mantenia la calma.

-A que te refieres con lo anterior ¡explícate!-Dijo Celestia sin dejar de lado su rol como gobernante y tratando de que el respondiera a sus palabras.

Todas miraban a Celestia un poco sorprendidas pero también les intrigaba a lo que se refería con otro culpable.

Sin que las princesas se den cuenta pero yo desde otra perspectiva de vista podía ver como Freak sonreía descaradamente mientras hablaba con ellas. tantas ganas tenia de noquearlo pero no podía, me sacaba de quicio solo el ver su cara.

-Pues quien será-Freak ahora mostro su sonrisa a las princesas y prosiguió- Traedla aquí mis esclavos.

Mi vista era mas grande ya que veía dentro y fuera de la cueva pero ver como los dos pegasos que retenían a trixie se la llevaban hacia donde freak.

-¿Trixie?-dijo Twilight sorprendida-¿Por qué estas aquí?.

Ella aun no hablaba y capaz no podía pero las 4 princesas la veían sorprendidas.

-ella causo todo y es la culpable de que ustedes estén aquí, ella me provoco y me hiso cosas horribles, no les daré a ninguno de estos ponis hasta que ella sea severamente castigada- Actuó Freak, haciéndose la victima según veía yo.

-Trixie….Esto ,¿es verdad?-Dijo Twilight aun sorprendida.

Me sentía inútil y triste, aun desde mi posición podía ver el rostro de trixie aunque los demás no pudieran, estaba lleno de ira y tristeza, estaba chirreando los dientes tratando de soportar en la horrible situación en que estaba.

-Si, es verdad y lo volvería a hacer miles de veces, seguiría causando males a otros y no me interesaría nada, no me importa ningún poni, ni siquiera tu Celestia me harás cambiar- Decia Trixie con su voz pero no con sus palabras.

Finalmente entendía a que se refería con su juicio…quiere culpar a trixie y que las princesas se deshagan de ella y también entendía a que se refería con controlador de voz, ese maldito esta manipulando las palabras de Trixie, No podía dejar de insultarlo dentro de mi mente.

-Ya me habéis escuchado, les daré a todos los rehenes pero desháganse de esta escoria- les dio a Trixie quien fue atrapada por Celestia en uno de sus hechizos de levitación-Que se haga justicia-Dijo Freak dándole punto final a la discusión.

Freak entro a la cueva y las princesas se quedaron con trixie un momento.

-como pudiste-Dijo twilight-Después de todo lo que has hecho no te perdonare otra vez-termino twilight dándose media vuelta.

Celestia y las demás princesas miraron decepcionadas a trixie para después ir volando a canterlot junto a ella para decidir su juicio y destino.

-¡no,no,no,No,NO,NO!, están equivocadas, están en una mala elección-decía ya por fin dándome cuenta en donde demonios me quede. Trixie necesitaba mi ayuda por que yo soy el único que vio la verdad y soy el único acá que sabe que nunca ahí que confiar en un maldito enemigo por que nunca cumple, así que los rehenes seguirán siendo unos malditos rehenes y necesito sacarlos antes de que a trixie se le levante el juicio. No quiero ni pensar que la destierren o la manden a la luna o cosas así. Necesitaba dar los primeros pasos para llegar y salvarla.

Cuando estaba volviendo recordé que no venia solo, sino con mi mochila y preocupado fui a ver si aun estaba en el tren. Subí y revise debajo de mi asiento, me sentía aliviado al ver que aun estaba ahí. Me equipe mi mochila y al instante se volvió invisible junto a mi.

Salí nuevamente del tren y busque a Freak para terminar esto de una vez por todas, por suerte estaba en el mismo lugar donde me lo encontré por primera vez, en ese gigantesco asiento y en su forma normal.

Yo me acerque de a poco por que necesitaba tomarlo desprevenido.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, casi a unos 4 pasos de el gire a su alrededor tratando de no chocar con ninguno de sus ponis esclavizados y llegue finalmente a su espalda.

Tome una gigantesca piedra del tamaño de una cabeza la puse arriba de el con mi magia, la eleve unos cuantos metros y me preparaba para lanzársela en picada y noquearlo, pero antes de que pudiera aparecieron 5 espejos gigantescos frente a freak. Estaba impresionado pero me repuse rápidamente y no me moví ni un centímetro y la piedra que levitaba la deje arriba apegada en el techo de la cueva para que no se notara.

En cada espejo había un poni diferente, en el primer espejo había un Pegaso en el segundo un unicornio, en el tercero había otro Pegaso, en el cuarto era otro unicornio y en el ultimo había un poni de tierra. No entendía lo que pasaba pero solo podía ver su siluetas y no sus características y cada vez que trataba de ver mas allá no encontraba nada mas que otra simple sombrea

-Bien hecho Freak, gracias a ti nos hemos deshecho de los posibles peligros que interferirían con nosotros-Hablo la silueta del espejo 1.

-No es nada, fue tan fácil hacer que ella hiciera el trabajo por mi, soy débil pero se usar mis recursos, con la poni llamada trixie fuera del mapa, será mas fácil deshacernos de las demás- dijo Freak bañándose en gloria.

-Pero no entiendo que dijo el profeta, ¿ella que tiene que ver en nuestros planes futuros?-Pregunto la silueta del espejo 2.

-El profeta nos explico que ella cambiaria, que su camino mejoraría y que ella al mejorar seria muy cercana a las princesas, ella las protegería siendo una de las mejores hechiceras y se sacrificaría destruyendo todo lo que hemos logrado-Respondió la silueta del espejo 3.

-adelantamos su triste destino simplemente- afirmo la silueta del primer espejo.

-¿Entonces estos ponis los dejaras para el lavado de cerebro?-pregunto la silueta del 4 espejo.

-Si, será mas beneficioso para nosotros y así tendremos ventaja-Dijo freak.

Hubo un silencio y los 6 ponis se miraron directamente a los ojos, levantaron sus patas delanteras haciendo fuerza y las bajaron golpeando el suelo levantando mucho polvo y haciendo una onda expansiva que hacia parecer que hubiera un terremoto. Eso verdaderamente me asusto pero igualmente me repuse.

-¡Por los maldecidos dentro y fuera de este mundo!- Gritaron los 6 ponis.

Los 5 espejos desaparecieron en un destello cegador.

-Esto será demasiado fácil-Dijo freak riendo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-Le dije para que el reaccionara sorprendido y asustado pero antes de que diera media vuelta baje la roca en picada que tenia levitando de hace un buen rato y lo golpee en la cabeza. El cayo al piso y comenzó a sangrar por el golpe.

-¡Parece que lo de débil era verdad maldito!-Dije mientras anulaba mi invisibilidad

Lo mire nuevamente y recordé algo que si se merecía la pena decir en este momento-¡Que se haga justicia!.

Lo mire nuevamente y recordé que el usaba todo con objetos mágico ya que el no es unicornio, lo inspeccione y pude encontrar un collar en su cuello pero que era invisible pero los sentía en mis cascos, lo saque y una vez ya fuera de su cuello me salió una sonrisa al ver a los demás ponis.

Los ponis que estaban esclavizados comenzaban a reaccionar por si solos y un collar se les hacia visible en los cuellos de cada uno de ellos y se les desvanecía como niebla.

-¿qué sonde estoy?-preguntaba uno por ahí.

-¿Que paso y porque estoy en una cueva?-otro por ahí.

-¿Quueeee? Por que estoy vestido de mucama-se preguntaba otro poni por ahí que yo al verlo me morí de la risa y varios me acompañaron.

Bueno antes de que ellos comenzaran a entrar en pánico necesitaba aclárales algunas cosas lo mas rápido posible, ya que tengo a trixie en juego.

-¡Oigan todos, Necesito que presten atención!-Dije subiéndome en una gran roca la cual me hacia ver superior.

-¿Porque estoy aquí, que demonios paso?-Se podían escuchar algunos asustados y que no tomaban atención, así que trate de hacerme ver.

Lancé un rayo de energía y lo controle haciéndolo pasar al lado de todos los ponis rápidamente y todos lo que lo veían lo seguían con la mirada hasta que finalmente el rayo volvió a mi cuerno.

-¡Préstenme atención por favor, es urgente!-Dije ya saliendo me de mis casillas.

Todos estaban observándome, algunos con temor y otros sorprendidos.

-Este desgraciado-apunte a freak el cual estaba en el suelo noqueado-Los secuestro y los llevo a esta cueva, no recuerdan nada por que el los contralaba y ustedes no estaban consientes de lo que hacían, ahí una poni allá en canterlot que será juzgada erróneamente por culpa de este maldito y tenemos que llegar rápidamente así que por favor, tienen que creerme y ayudarme.

-¿Que?, que ese poni nos secuestro, pero si solo es un poni de tierra, que puede hacer el contra a nosotros, y quien nos dice que no fuiste tu-Dijo otro de los poni el cual era un Pegaso y llenaba de mas dudas a los demás de inseguridad.

-Yo no e sido, yo los he rescatado, es mi amiga la que va a ser juzgada por favor necesito que ustedes contribuyan.

-¡No!, tu pareces mas amenazante que es simple poni- dijo otro de los ponis el cual era unicornio.

Yo no sabia que hacer, no sabia que los ponis fueran tan …Tenia que hacer algo rápido.

-Creedle, el me ayudo antes y vi con mis propios ojos que el trato de ayudarlos-Dijo otro poni, pero este yo lo conocía, era el conductor.

Los ponis se veían aun mas indecisos y no sabían en que creer

-Señor, muchas gracias-le dije y después proseguí-No estoy mintiendo, se los ruego.

Habían dudas muy grandes y yo estaba casi a mi limite, estaba muy tenso y a la ves desesperado, habían tantos que convencer y muy poco tiempo, y no tenia idea de cómo llegar a canterlot. Era frustrante, pero en mi interior me recordaba mi niñez, yo contra muchos, ¿esto es demasiado pedir?.

-**¡CALLATE!**-Gritaba, una voz femenina tan fuerte que la única posible de hacer eso era Luna con la voz de Canterlot.

Todos estaban temerosos no sabían que hacer, nadie había escuchado esa voz tan llena de ira... tan fuerte...era una distancia ridiculamente grande pero aun así podíamos oirla

Yo era nuevamente espectador de cosas horribles y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme quieto. Estaba temeroso y nuevamente me sentía como alguien pequeño.

Un silbido estaba comenzando a molestar mi oreja, y mi vista se nublaba pero no quería dormir, no quería caer nuevamente rendido, aunque no supiera que hacer quería seguir viendo, oyendo, sintiendo. Mi vista quedo en blanco y en mis oídos habían susurros pero eso duro poco, mi vista nublada ahora estaba en frente de las 4 princesas, Shining armor y muchos guardias reales alrededor de Trixie quien estaba amarrada sin posibilidad de movimiento y también con su cuerno sellado.

Yo me sentía raro, era igual a la vez que vi twilight hablando con rainbow dash pero nadie me veía y creo que ahora seria lo mismo

-Por favor Luna, tranquilízate-Dijo Candence.

Luna miraba fieramente a trixie pero esta ya no respondía.

Celestia y candence también se veían furiosas y parecía un odio casi fatal.

-Estas jugando con nosotras-Dijo candence-Primero insultándonos y después pidiendo clemencia.

"Pidiendo clemencia", ¡trixie se estaba disculpando!…los collares fueron desactivados, tenia que recordarlo y como a los demás, a ella también se le debió haber desactivado…Pero nadie le creerá y verla ahora, creo que ya se a rendido, veía su cara y al verla me veía a mi….Todos contra una pequeña criatura inocente, quería cambiar, quería hacer amigos, iba a lograr grandes cosas…pero.

-Tengo que salvarte Trixie.

La visión siguió

Todos estaban enojados, menos twilight que estaba temerosa, indecisa…tanto que se le veía en la cara, creo que nunca había visto de ese modo a las demás princesas y no sabia en que creer.

-El destierro será hoy mismo-Dijo Celestia-haremos un juicio publico, todos verán lo que es y fue de trixie.

-No, No…..otra vez no y mas no-Me quedaba tan poco tiempo y cada vez menos, cada vez tenia mas ganas de salvar a Trixie, me importaba cada vez menos mi propio yo.

Se segó mi vista nuevamente y aparecí en medio de la multitud que aun estaba asustada y otros que me estaban gritando y a mi ya no me importada cada vez menos pensar, era hora de actuar.

-¡Escuchadme malditos estúpidos ignorantes, si no me creen me importa un bledo, yo los e salvado y me importa un comino lo que me digan, no me queda tiempo y me tendréis que hacer caso si o si, o nunca llegareis a canterlot!-Lo dije sin la mera importancia, todos quedaron impactados por mi gran comentario.

lo único que me queda es volar y llevarlos a todos ustedes conmigo, eso es el único medio mas rápido y no me importa cuanto pueda soportar, ¡lo hare posible!.

Me saque mi chaleco y deje libre a mis alas dejando a todos boquiabiertos y yo proseguí.

-Escúchenme todos, suban rápido al tren, no me importa si no confían en mi pero yo los llevare sanos y salvo a Canterlot, y tu-apunte al conductor el cual aun estaba sorprendido-lleva a este dentro de el tren-apunte a Freak- y vigílalo, si se despierta, golpéalo lo mas fuerte en la cabeza y noquéalo.

El me miro un momento y reacciono-Como usted mande-y tomo a Freak y lo metió dentro de el tren junto a el.

Todos ya estaban a dentro y yo con la sangre hirviendo-¡Todos sujétense de lo que puedan, no me hare cargo si alguien sale herido!.

Me dirigí afuera de la cueva y tome el tren con mi magia, lo eleve y comencé de una vez por todas a volar y sobrepasar mi propio limite, por primera vez en mi vida podía observar como hacer gritar a una multitud de nenas y ser feliz con eso. Estaba con la adrenalina al limite.

Podía ver a canterlot frente a mi y ver como una multitud de ponis estaban en el centro de canterlot, estaban los guardias alrededor manteniendo en calma a los ponis quienes le gritaban cosas a una poni rodeada quien por obvias razones era trixie. También estaban las princesas quienes la miraban. Celestia decía unas palabras las cuales no podia oir pero yo solo al ver sus labios me imaginaba lo peor.

"Ya no me importaba nada, solo quería salvarla".

Aun con mi velocidad constante y con un tren lleno de ponis en mis espaldas gritando como nenas, lancé un rayo tan grande como el tren que tenia detrás, y destruí por completo el escudo y podía ver como Celestia y otros ponis sorprendidos por ver como el escudo alrededor de Canterlot se destruia al instante.

-¡DETENGAN ESTO, NO LE HAGAN NADA A TRIXIE!-dije gritando casi igual que con la voz de canterlot que usa luna.

Todos estaban mirando boquiabierto y mas aun cuando vieron que venia con el tren a mis espaldas, aterrice y me dirigí a donde trixie, le quite las amarras y mire a Celestia, quien también estaba sorprendida.

**Bueno gracias por esperar el próximo lo sacare en esta misma semana…es lo mas probable y srry por la demora, tenia muchas pruebas y estaba estresado. Espero que les allá gustado y acepto criticas sin insultos**


	12. la ayuda de uno

La ayuda de uno.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, absolutamente todos, yo estaba nervioso y no sabia que hacer ahora ya que solo había pensado en una cosa y esa era salva a Trixie de cualquier forma, pero ahora que tengo a todos en frente mío….

Esperaba a que alguien reaccionara pero era tanto lo sorprendido que estaban que ni siquiera Celestia encontraba palabra para decirme, inhale fuertemente y exhale para tranquilizarme pero aun se quedaban quietos, así que lo único que quedaba para cambiar la situación era que yo hablara primero.

Mire hacia atrás y me dirigí al tren el cual aun estaba levitando y lo deje en el suelo.

Los ponis que estaban en el tren salían de a poco y el conductor se acerco a mi pero aun algo temeroso.

-em.. ¿que haremos con el poni que me encargo?-Dijo tartamudeando el conductor.

Me saco una pequeña sonrisa ya que casi se me había olvidado que teníamos a Freak atrapado, así que le dije que cuando diera una señal con mis patas en forma de x lo bajara y lo trajera a mi.

Tenia que mantener mis cosas a favor y tenia que defender a trixie con todo lo que tenga.

Me acerque a trixie y después avance colocándome frente a las princesas –Hola y discúlpenme si las asuste pero necesito hablar con ustedes–estaba algo nervioso pero ya no me podía detener- E venido para detener este estúpido confinamiento.

Las mire por unos instantes para ver como ya dejaban de estar sorprendidas pero ahora estaban en posición ofensiva.

-Como te atreves a intervenir, viniendo de forma tan agresiva, destruyendo nuestro escudo y trayendo a rehenes contigo-dijo Twilight con ira.

-¿eh?...pero….rehenes?.

-tu debes ser ese monstruo, muestra tu verdadera forma despreciable criatura-Dijo Candence inculpándome de ser el monstruo que Freak era.

-pero….esperen-trate de detener los falsos testimonios.

-Que haces aquí trayendo a los rehenes y deteniendo lo que tu mismo querías- Dijo Luna también con ira.

-pero esperen, creo que lo están malentendiendo-estaba desconcertado, como llegaron a esa conclusión….Demonios.

-Muestra tu verdadera forma, es imposible que hayan mas alicornios-Dijo Celestia atacando con sus palabras.

-p...por favor, lo puedo explicar-Dije temeroso ya que las 4 princesas estaban en mi contra.

Yo estaba siendo puesto en una posición mas y mas mala, las princesas no escuchaban ninguna de mis palabras. Luna le susurro algo al oído de Candence y después Candence a Twilight, Para después caminar alrededor mío menos Celestia quien se quedaba quieta en frente mío. No me podía mover ya que Trixie estaba ahí y necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de estas temibles princesas. Finalmente había una atrás 2 a los lados y una al frente, comenzaban a canalizar magia y apuntaban sus cuernos hacia mi y a Trixie, tenia temor por que no conozco que tipo de magia harán pero tenia que protegerme ahora.

Ellas lanzaban unos rayos gigantescos a mi dirección y yo rápidamente canalice un campo de fuerza a mi alrededor protegiendo a Trixie y a mi. Las princesas observaban la nube de polvo que se levanto a tan grande explosión de energía pero al aclararse mas pudieron ver como el campo de fuerza que cree había logrado protegernos perfectamente sin ningún rasguño. Dentro del campo de fuerza podía verlas a cada una de las princesas ahí enojadas y aun con intención de eliminarnos a mi y a trixie.

-Trixie estas bien-Dije volteando la mirada para dirigirme a trixie.

-Pues…si, gracias Robert- Dijo trixie ruborizándose.

-que bueno ya que necesitare tu ayuda para convencerlas-dije ya mirando a las princesas nuevamente y levantando a trixie quien se encontraba en el suelo por miedo a el ataque repentino de las princesas.

-¡Princesas, por favor necesito que me escuchen, se los ruego!-Dije dando una reverencia apegando mi cara al suelo en señal de respeto.

Las princesas estaban desconcertadas, se veían que no sabían que hacer pero la única que reacciono y se acerco a mi fue Celestia. Anule el campo de fuerza y me pare firme y recto delante de Celestia.

Celestia aun se veía desconfiada pero de todos modos siguió –Te daré una sola oportunidad para que nos expliques, quien eres y que haces aquí-dijo fuerte y claro como si fuera el comandante de un fuerte ejercito que de por si lo tenia siendo una princesa.

-Gracias princesa Celestia-Dije un poco mas calmado y observando que las otras princesas retrocedían y volvían junto a Celestia.

-Comienza-Dijo la mas fuerte de las princesas.

-Me llamo Robert Gustav, no les podre contar mucho de mi pero les juro que les contare de mi cuando les diga lo mas importante.

Celestia me miro enojada, pero era entendible por que yo le ocultaba información siendo que me dio esa oportunidad, pero al ver mi cara entendió que no tenia nada de mentiras y que le contaría en su debido tiempo.

-Fui uno de los ponis que estaban a bordo del tren el cual se dirigía a canterlot desde ponyville-saque de mi mochila lo que quedo del boleto ya que el que revisaba los ticket ya lo había marcado y también junto a todas las cosas que pase, se veía bastante despilfarrado. Se podía ver como la princesa Celestia me creía en estas palabras y la prueba era ese boleto.

-¿Eras uno de los pasajeros?, ¡No te creo! esto es difícil de creer ya que con tus cuernos y alas no pasarías desapercibido- Dijo Luna continuando a la ofensiva.

Celestia y las demás también se apuntaron a verme de mala gana pero yo saque de mi mochila uno de mis chalecos, específicamente el de capucha, de color rojo y azul lineal con un bolsillo en el estomago. Me puse el chaleco y demostré como es posible que yo allá pasado sin haber llamado la atención.

-Princesa Luna, lo que hice es tapar mis alas con mi chaleco mostrando que solo soy un unicornio-al decir la causa de cómo pude pasar desapercibido, Luna se retracto de sus palabras pero aun se veía desconfiada.

-Yo presencie todo desde el horrible secuestro, el engaño a Trixie y el poderío de ese maldito que las provoco- pensé un poco y no quería que denuevo me redujeran a algo malo- la forma en que lo hice fue esta.

Canalice mi hechizo de invisibilidad rápidamente y me desvanecí por completo junto con todas mis cosas. Las princesas estaban sorprendidas y miraban para todos lados tratando de buscarme o almenos encontrar una señal de mi pero yo simplemente anule mi magia y les mostré que aun estaba en el mismo lugar.

-En serio, quien demonios eres-Dijo Candence mirándome de modo desafiante.

-Lo lamento no le puedo decir aun, déjeme terminar mi explicación-Dije tratando de tranquilizar a la irritada princesa.

Les conté a las princesas desde el inicio que fue cuando me encontré con trixie en el tren y habíamos tratado de detener esta catástrofe pero no resulto como nosotros queríamos, después con la aprobación de Trixie ella les conto como había conocido a freak y había caído en su trampa. Twilight estaba impactada y se veía tristeza en su cara por la historia de trixie pero aun estaban tan indecisas y en nuestra explicación habían tantos clavos sueltos que faltaban por completar.

Proseguí explicando como capturo a Trixie y le coloco ese extraño collar el cual provocaba todas esas falsas palabras. Trixie se coloco de pie y pidió disculpas desde el fondo desde su corazón, especialmente a twilight que es quien la llevo por la decisión de cambiar su forma de ser. Después de terminar Trixie lloro pero no por tristeza, aunque sea la mas leve de las sonrisas yo la detecte y me hiso sentir mejor. Continúe y llegue a la parte donde freak se encontró con las princesas….

-¡Sáquenme de aquí malditos!-Se escucho una voz muy molesta dentro del tren.

Las princesas estaban observándome específicamente a mi por ser el que trajo el tren con los ponis pero de una forma no ofensiva sino que buscando una respuesta de mi.

-En el mejor momento- mire hacia el tren y di una señal de x levantando mis patas delanteras.

Las princesas estaban confundidas por mi extraña posición pero a mi no me importo mucho y solo observe al poni quien conducía el tren, como traía al despreciable freak quien forcejeaba con el pero se veía que no le ofrecía bastante pelea como para detenerlo. Levite a Freak con mi magia antes que se volviera un problema para el conductor quien coloco distancia para no ser una molestia.

-Que haces con uno de mis preciados ciudadanos, bájalo en este mismo instante-Dijo Celestia molestándose.

-¡Este mal nacido no es capaz de ser uno de tus queridos ciudadanos!-Dije furiosamente sin pensarlo dos veces, después las mire y me di cuenta que me había pasado.

La princesa Celestia como las demás se veían ofendidas por mi forma de haber respondido pero estaba furioso de que halla dicho eso sin ni siquiera saber quien es.

antes de que pudiera continuar Freak interrumpió.

-Princesas, por favor ayúdame este loco me a secuestrado, yo era un pasajero normal, por favor ayúdenme solo soy un mero pony de tierra-Decia Freak que al escucharlo estaba con todas mis casillas a punto de explotar, estaba a punto de hacerlo chocar junto al suelo hasta que su cara se allá desfigurado y que nadie seria capaz de reconocerlo, pero alguien se me había adelantado. Trixie con un poco de velocidad y un salto esplendido había logrado darle un golpe con sus duros cascos directamente en la cara haciendo resonar los huesos de la mandíbula con un poco de sus dientes volando por los aires.

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta yo, lo que fue raro.

Trixie comenzó a llorar mientras aun lo tenia en el suelo ya que al momento en el que ella dio ese golpe mi magia se cancelo por la impresión, ella le daba golpe tras golpe sin tener la intención de parar-¡Maldito como piensas hacerte la víctima después de todo lo que me has hecho!.

Las princesas no sabían que hacer pero yo me acerque y le tome la pata deteniendo su golpe inminente-Para, ya no es necesario que sigas-le dije a Trixie mirándola a los ojos los cuales aun estaban cubiertos de lagrimas-En realidad eres bastante llorona-Le dije con una sonrisa. Trixie se detuvo y tomo la distancia nuevamente.

-Princesas discúlpenme por gritarles anteriormente, pero el no es un inocente o alguien a quien tienen que cuidar.

Mire a Freak quien estaba desmayado tras recibir todo los golpes de trixie.

-pero…..como te podremos creer si el se ve como un simple poni …..y tu eres otro cosa de la que hablar…-Dijo Twilight algo temerosa después de ver todo eso pero como todas tenia que tratar de hacer algo para poder continuar la explicación.

Deje de mirar a Freak confirmando que aun tenia lo que era necesario para continuar.

-Tengo pruebas para decir que este es el poni que las desafío.

Todas las princesas me miraban sorprendidas y esperaban que les mostrara lo que demostraría nuestra inocencia.

Me acerque a Freak y levante su pata la cual tenia un extraño brazalete-Les diré que el es débil, después de mostrar cual es su disfraz haced lo que quieran con el-Presione el brazalete por todos lados hasta que sentí una extraña sensación, se comenzaban a acercar esa neblina negra y lo solté para alejarme.

Por fin la prueba de nuestra inocencia estaba concluida ya que Freak estaba con su falsa imagen expuesta en frente de las princesas.

-¿ahora nos creerán?-Dije yo mirando a las princesas esperando por unas disculpas.

-P.. Pues si….Robert-Dijo candence un poco avergonzada.

-C…creo que si-Dijo Luna también avergonzada

-S.. si- Dijo Twilight

-Si y te debemos unas disculpas joven Robert-Dijo Celestia.

-Nada de eso, a mi me deben un gracias y a Trixie unas disculpas- dije mientras tomaba a Trixie de la pata poniéndola en frente de Celestia.

-Ya, ahora discúlpense de ella.

-Trixie, nunca pensaríamos que algo así sucedería por favor….. nos disculparías-Dijo Celestia bajándose a la altura de trixie.

-Claro que las perdono, al único que no hay que perdonar es a ese monstruo de Freak ya que ustedes solo quería proteger a los ponis que el tenia secuestrado.

-Gracias- dijo Celestia por ultimo dándole un abrazo.

Mientras ellas estaban abrazándose yo me sentía aun incomodo ya que después de todo creo que las 4 princesas y trixie se habían olvidado por completo que esto era un juicio publico y que los ponis de alrededor estaban mirándonos desde el inicio hasta el final y que los guardias se quedaron ahí todo el tiempo esperando que les dieran otra orden ya que se quedaban como bobos reteniendo a los ponis para que no paseen mas allá de lo que era el juicio.

-Eh….una cosa mas princesa Celestia-Dije aun incomodo.

-¿Si Robert?-Pregunto Celestia.

-¿Que harán con los ponis de alrededor y los guardias que estaban observándonos desde hace rato?-Dije mientras veía como la cara de Celestia cambiaba a una seria

-Gracias Robert, se me había olvidado por completo-Dijo Celestia agradeciéndome.

La princesa miro a los ponis de alrededor-Lo lamento por lo que a pasado hoy pero el juicio no se hará, la culpada Trixie es inocente y se a comprobado gracias a este joven alicornio llamado Robert-me dio una señal para que me pusiera al lado de ella-Por favor no piensen nada malo de el ya que el no nos hizo nada malo, lo que hizo fue ayudarnos y quiero agradecerle a el en presencia de todos ustedes, ahora vuelvan a sus casas y olviden que este juicio alguna ves se planeo, muchas gracias mis queridos ciudadanos.

Todos los ponis menos los que estaban en el tren que yo traje, comenzaron a irse y los guardias se juntaban en un solo lugar observando a Celestia.

-Ustedes también, vuelvan al castillo no se preocupen volver una vez termine mi asunto -dijo Celestia provocando que todos los guardias volvieran al castillo.

Yo retrocedí antes que Celestia y fui a ver a los ponis del tren, busque al conductor y cuando lo encontré lo llame.

-Oye conductor, ven te quiero preguntar algo-le dije y el se acerco temeroso.

-¿Si?, que necesita.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?.

-Me llamo rollfud…¿por qué la pregunta?-Pregunto rollfud

-Por que nunca nos presentamos como fue debido y tu me has ayudado mucho, así que gracias rollfud-Le dije dando una sonrisa y levantando la pata para estrecharla junto a el.

-Fue un placer Robert-Dijo rollfud estrechando su pata junto a la mía.

Volví junto a Celestia y las otras princesas ya que aun tenia cosas que decirle pero Trixie se me acerco antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Si..¿ que pasa Trixie?, ¿me dejas pasar?.

-Espera un poco…-Dijo un poco nerviosa-Podrías cerrar los ojos-Dijo ella aun mas nerviosa.

-¿B.. bueno?-Dije dudoso.

Ooo, que, será….. será que me de un regalo, a mi me encantan los regalos….o…podría ser que sea un b…

Trixie antes que pueda completar mi pensamiento abro los ojos y veo como me da un beso en la frente y yo me ruborizo al verlo.

-Gracias por ayudarme Robert, nunca había hecho esto pero….¿podría Ser tu amiga?.

Aun ruborizado-Si, como quieras… claro que podemos ser amigos-dije dando una sonrisa pero algo nervioso.

-Gracias-Me dijo mientras se veía como su cara se llenaba de felicidad y me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras Trixie me abrazaba Celestia tosió en señal de que teníamos que seguir con lo que estábamos, Trixie se separo de mi y yo me acerque junto a ella.

-Lo lamento Robert si te interrumpo pero aun tienes que responderme algunas preguntas-Dijo Celestia.

-¿Y los pasajeros?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-Dijo Luna quien se dirigió a ellos.

-okay, vamos.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, lamento la tardanza, estoy en época de las pruebas de cobertura así que me costara hacer capítulos y creo que los tendré que hacer normales, pero cuando tenga mas tiempo prometo hacerlo mas largo e interesante, como siempre acepto criticas sin insultos. Le agradezco a todos los que me han comentado y también a tormenta de verano por ser el primero en decirme lo que me faltaba a mi para mejorar mi fanfic…Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta aunque sea un novato, tratare de mejorar y mimar a mi fic, de verdad se los agradezco a todos.**


End file.
